Huerfano en Torchwood
by Road1985J2
Summary: A veces las reglas no son faciles de seguir y menos cuando se trata de un niño que acaba de quedar huerfano. Jack debería encarcelarle si no puede devolverle a su mundo. Pero ¿podrá encerrar a ese pequeño para toda su vida? ¿Ianto y Gwen lo permitirán?
1. Chapter 1

El edificio estaba en ruinas, incluso parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. La gente de la zona no dejaba de hablar de los extraños ruidos que se producían continuamente en él; unos decían que estaba embrujado, otros que estaba maldito y los más prácticos insistían en que estaba poblado de ocupas y que era el momento de echarlos.

Cuando la policía se acercaba para comprobarlo, el edificio simplemente estaba muerto, era un amasijo de recuerdos de lo que fue, solitario y expectante de que el timepo acabara definitivamente con él.

Aún así, la gente insistía en lo que oía, incluso algunos dijeron haber visto una enorme sombra deambulando por sus pasillos. Por todo ello, la mayoría de la gente no se atrevía a entrar por miedo a no volver a salir.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, el edificio no estaba tan solitario. "Vamos Gwen, dime que has encontrado a la enorme rata de dos metros que produce los ruidos y nos podemos ir a casa." Dijo Ianto Jones a través del intercomunicador.

"¿Qué pasa que ya tienes una cita romántica con Jack para esta noche?" Contestó Gwen Cooper riéndose mientras hablaba. "Esto no está tan mal, además aquí puedes tener algún momento íntimo con Jack."

"Vale muy graciosa, pero sinceramente, tenía otra cosa en mente para pasar una velada romántica con Jack." Ya que Gwen no le estaba viendo, Ianto sonrió ampliamente y sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Tan sólo pensar en pasar una noche a solas con Jack, le hacía sentir bien.

"Gwen, Ianto os quiero en el tercer piso, creo que he oído algo." La voz de Jack sonó fuerte. El mismo jefe de siempre, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal, después de la pérdida de Toshiko y Owen.

Aunque no lo dijera, sus compañeros sabían que Jack lo había pasado realmente mal. Había perdido a dos subordinados, pero al mismo tiempo, Owen y Toshiko eran dos buenos amigos y para alguien como Jack, perder a alguien querido antes de tiempo, con todas las muertes que había tenido que superar, era más de lo que estaba preparado para aguantar.

Gwen y Ianto siguieron las instrucciones de su jefe y fueron al tercer piso, cada uno desde una esquina hasta que terminaran por encontrarse en el medio. El lugar estaba oscuro y las linternas apenas iluminaban más de dos metros por delante de ellos. el lugar parecía que les fuera a caer encima en cualquier momento, por lo que la cautela antes de dar el siguiente paso era primordial.

Continuaron caminando, entrando en cada una de las habitaciones, pero nada les llamó la atención. "Aquí no hay nada Jack. Creo que la gente se está volviendo un poco paranoica." Dijo Gwen mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Estaba cansada y no se podía creer que hubiera tenido que posponer el cine con Rhys, sólo por estar en un edificio mugriento.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos y usamos cualquiera de los satélites que tenemos a mano para ver mañana si hay por aquí?" Mientras hablaba, un ruido a su espalda llamó la atención de Ianto.

Primero pensó que se tratara de un gato callejero o de una rata, tal y como había pensado en un principio, pero cuando la enfocó con la linterna, aquella cosa fue demasiado rápida y no lo pudo ver con claridad. "Creo que lo mejor que vamos a encontrar aquí son ratas y cucarachas gigantes, pero aún así voy a investigar un momento, os veo abajo."

"Vale pero date prisa, que tengo curiosidad por saber lo que me has preparado para nuestra velada romántica." El tono desenfadado de Jack y su risa, resonó en los oídos de sus compañeros, haciendo más llevadero el camino de regreso a la salida.

Ianto siguió el sonido de aquella criatura, que por el ruido que provocaba a su paso parecía bastante grande y también bastante ágil. El agente quería marcharse, volver a la base y estar con Jack. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de lo cerca que había estado de perder al capitán a manos de Grey y ni siquiera le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por él. Esta noche por fin, había decidido hacerlo.

Un ruido mucho más cercano le hizo darse la vuelta, no sabía como lo había hecho, pero la criatura estaba ahora detrás de él; parecía que le estuviera rodeando. "Jack, creo que me vendría bien un poco de refuerzo aquí arriba."

"Claro, estaré allí en seguida, no te preocupes que le hombre del saco no te va a comer. No te muevas de donde estás." Iannto no estuvo tan seguro de eso al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de una puerta. Reculó hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. Los ruidos ahora eran continuos, como si alguien intentara asustarle y para su desgracia, lo estaba consiguiendo.

El siguiente golpe sonó tan cerca que estuvo a punto de gritar. Comenzó a moverse por el piso, con las manos puestas en la pared para no perder la noción de donde se encontraba.

De repente una esquina, fin del pasillo y los ruidos todavía más cerca. Como si de pasos hechos con zapatos de hierro se tratara. Pese a todo, la criatura no se le acercó, no podía verla, ¿sería posible que estuviera jugando con él? Sería un ser inteligente como para hacer algo así.

De repente y procedente de la oscuridad más absoluta, algo le empujó alejándolo de la pared. Gritó asustado, esperando que Jack lo escuchara. Algo se arrastraba por el suelo, algo que estaba muy cerca, levantándose no sin esfuerzo por los nervios Ianto continuó retrocediendo, sólo que ahora no era capaz de ver hacia donde iba pues había perdido la linterna.

"¡Ianto!" Escuchó la voz del capitán a lo lejos del pasillo, pero al menos estaba allí, cerca de él.

"Estoy aquí pero hay algo conmigo, no se lo que es, pero no me gusta nada." Como si de una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir se tratara, recibió un nuevo empujón, pero se puso otra vez en pie. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y calculaba peor sus movimientos.

Por eso cuando un fuerte gruñido sonó delante de él, sin que pudiera ver de donde procedía, Ianto dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sin mirar donde ponía los pies, por lo que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había perdido el suelo, cayó por un hueco al piso de abajo.

Los escombros pararon la caída, pero aún así fue dolorosa y estaba seguro que se había lastimado una o dos costillas. Jack lo escuchó gritar y corrió pasillo adelante, hasta el último lugar en el que lo había visto.

"Gwen te necesito aquí arriba, creo que Ianto está en problemas."

- o -

Ianto se levantó gruñendo dolorido, se quitó el polvo del traje y miró a su alrededor. Ese lugar parecía muy diferente al resto del edificio. Estaba cuidado, como si alguien se hubiera molestado en limpiarlo de vez en cuanto. Había ropa, que no parecía tener mucha antigüedad y para su mayor sorpresa encontró juguetes.

Un ruidito a su espalda le hizo temer que la criatura le había seguido en su caída, pero aquel sonido era mucho menos atemorizante que el anterior. Después escuchó un pequeño gruñido a sus pies y al mirar se quedó paralizado.

"No puede ser." Dijo agachándose ante aquella criatura que no podía tener más de año y medio o dos años. El niño lo miraba con curiosidad. No parecía tener ningún miedo a ese extraño. "¿Quién eres tu? ¿estás aquí solo? Que tontería, como vas a estar aquí solo." El niño le cogió la mano, con la que Ianto le estaba acariciando la cabecita y se echó a reír.

"Jack, creo que tenemos una situación un tanto inusual aquí abajo." El capitán no contestó, tan sólo oída estática. Cogió el intercomunicador y lo miró, el aparato no parecía estar en su mejor forma tras la caía desde el piso de arriba. "¡Jack!, Jack ¿Puedes oírme?"

"¿Ianto estás bien?"

"Si pero deberías venir cuanto antes, no estoy solo." Dejó de hablar al escuchar de nuevo aquel horrible sonido junto a él. La criatura lo había encontrado y allí no tenía demasiadas escapatorias.

Cogió al niño en brazos, no lo iba a dejar allí para que un carroñero o lo que fuera esa criatura se lo comiera a la mínima oportunidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza y el niño no se resistió. "Todo va a salir bien pequeño."

"Ianto ¿Qué es ese ruido?"

Jack se asomó al agujero por el que había caído su compañero y sonrió al verlo de una pieza, pero su rostro cambió enseguida. Primero vio al niño que llevaba en brazos. "¿Eso es un niño? ¿Qué demonios hacía ese crío aquí? No ha podido llegar solo." Pero después escuchó el sonido otra vez muy cerca de Ianto. "Espera voy a bajar, Gwen está viniendo para aquí."

Ianto subió al niño a unas cajas apiladas, escondiéndolo de lo que fuera que le estaba rodeando y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, otra vez fue lanzado por el aire. "¡Ianto!" Gritó Jack al llegar abajo y sacó su arma. Todo estaba en calma, Ianto se estaba levantando y el niño miraba a Jack de nuevo con tremenda curiosidad.

"Jack." Gimió Ianto más dolorido que antes. El capitán se dio la vuelta hacia él y para sorpresa de Ianto apuntó en su dirección. "Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo? Has perdido el juicio."

"Ianto no te muevas." Ianto Jones siempre hacía caso a Jack y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción, por mucho que escuchara un fuerte gruñido a su espalda y el aliento de algo que no parecía ser muy humano junto a su cuello. "Cuando te diga échate a un lado."

La vocecilla del niño, que no decía nada concreto pero no dejaba e mirar a la criatura y le sonreía contuamente, llamó la atención de todos, incluso de la criatura.

"Kerish…" Murmuró junto a Ianto. Entones el agente lo comprendió todo. Habían cometido un terrible error. La criatura no estaba intentando atacarles, sino que era ella la que sentía atacada, por el simple echo de que estaba protegiendo a su pequeño.

"Jack baja el arma." Dijo Ianto al capitán. Jack lo miró extrañado.

"Te has dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, tienes esa cosa pegada a tu culo y quieres que baje el arma. ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Jack baja el arma." Mientras hablaba, Ianto notó una de las manos de la criatura, con sus alargadas uñas recorriendo su espalda como si de una amenaza se tratara. "Jack por favor, no es lo que piensas."

"Lo que pienso es que vamos a sacar a este crío de aquí, a devolverlo con su familia y luego nos encargaremos de esta cosa." Jack se acercó al niño y lo cogió en brazos. Aunque la criatura se abrazó a él, no dejó de mirar la su madre y a llamarla.

Después, todo ocurrió muy rápido, tanto que por mucho que Ianto hubiera deseado evitarlo. La criatura que tenía a su espalda clavó las uñas en su espalda y al golpearle con fuerza le hizo caer al suelo. Al ver lo que ocurría, Jack agarró al niño con una mano y con la otra apunto a la criatura que fue hacia él.

Durante un momento Jack comprobó que Ianto estaba bien, dolorido, pero bien y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir nada, disparó contra la criatura que cayó muerta al suelo.

"¿Estáis bien? He oído disparos." Dijo Gwen asomándose por el agujero. "Vamos he traído unas cuerdas, os sacaré de ahí en un momento." Al ver al niño en los brazos de Jack, Gwen se quedó paralizada. "¿Es eso un niño? Jack ¿que hacía ahí el solo?"

"No lo estaba solo." Dijo Ianto con dificultad.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Jack, sin dejar de acunar al niño para que estuviera tranquilo en sus brazos."

"Mami." Dijo el niño mirando a la criatura que yacía en el suelo. "Mami."

"No puede ser." Dijo Jack mirando alternativamente a Ianto y Gwen.

"He intentado decírtelo desde que me he dado cuenta." Ianto contuvo las lágrimas, aunque no era fácil hacerlo con la vocecilla del niño, llamando continua y desesperadamente a su madre. "Jack lo siento."

"No, ha sido culpa mía, no lo vi venir." Jack se acercó a Ianto y con el niño todavía en brazos le ayudó a levantarse. "Dios, he matado a su madre." Acercó el cuerpecito del niño al suyo y le besó la cabecita. "Lo siento pequeño, lo siento tanto, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día."

"Jack…"

"Lo siento." Repitió una vez más, al notar que el niño le rodeaba el cuello con sus dosbracitos."

"Jack." El capitán miró a Ianto. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No es un humano, al menos no creo que lo sea al cien por cien." Jack miró a su compañero. sabía lo que haría en otras circunstancias, como si tuviera cerca un manual de conductas, pero cuando se refería al bebé de la criatura que acababa de matar, las cosas cambiaban mucho.

"No lo se, Ianto. No tengo ni idea."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy bien." Sin embargo el quejido que tuvo que acallar, no ayudó mucho a que el capitán creyera a Ianto. Todavía le dolían los moratones que llevaba en la espalda después de la caída un piso abajo y las marcas de las garras de aquella criatura, ardían incluso bajo su piel.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme que no se te infectan las heridas." Tras terminar de curarle, Jack pasó con suavidad la mano por la espalda de su compañero y le besó en el cuello. "Me alegro de que nunca vayas a tener que sentir miedo porque me ocurra algo. Cada vez que veo que acabas herido…"

"Para." Ianto se dio la vuelta y colocó un dedo sobre los labios del capitán. Sonrió a pesar del dolor y que no podía quitarse de la cabeza al bebé al que habían dejado huérfano. "No hace falta que me trates como si fuera de cristal, esto es Torchwood y nos puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Bueno tal vez a ti no y eso me encanta, saber que nos vas a sacar de todos los problemas que se nos pongan delante." Ianto le besó al ver todavía la preocupación en los ojos azules del capitán. "Pero creo que ahora tenemos algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparnos."

"Gwen está con el crío, es buena con los niños." Jack intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con un tono desenfadado, pero eso no hizo que Ianto continuara pensando en la pobre criatura.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Hemos matado a su madre, no es más que un bebé y tu quieres encerrarle al lado del weevil." Tan sólo recordar que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que la madre tan sólo había estado intentando proteger a su hijo, le destrozaba el corazón, pese a que al capitán parecía no importarle demasiado. "Tu mismo lo has dicho, es un crío."

La mirada tierna de Ianto, estuvo a punto de hacer que Jack se diera por vencido, pero pronto se recompuso. "Te quiero recordar que estamos hablando de un alienígena y que un adulto de esa especie intentó matarte."

"Para defender a su hijo."

"Intentó matarte." Repitió Jack con mayor insistencia esa vez. no iba a reconocer que se había asustado, que había llegado a temer por la vida de Ianto y que en otra circunstancia tal vez no hubiera disparado tan rápido. No iba a reconocer nada de eso porque no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

"No puedes dejarlo allí abajo, está asustado, apenas sabe andar y ya ves que aún le falta mucho para hablar perfectamente. ¿No crees que las cosas podrían ser diferentes si es criado entre humanos?"

"No vamos a adoptarlo, así que no empieces a encariñarte con él." Jack se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para marcharse de la enfermería, aquella conversación no le gustaba nada, porque sabía que al final, Ianto se saldría con la suya.

"Es un poco tarde para eso y además esperaba que tuvieras el mismo buen corazón con él, que todavía no ha hecho nada, que el que tuviste conmigo para perdonarme por lo de Lisa."

El capitán se quedó parado, petrificado incluso. Ianto tenía razón, le había perdonado por aquello, había terminado por enamorarse de él, se podría decir que se había encariñado de su compañero.

"Jack por favor. Baja al menos a verle y si cuando salgas sigues pensando que se trata de una amenaza para la humanidad, entonces no volveré a pedirte que le des un trato diferente al de otros alienígenas."

Jack tardó un momento en contestar. Se quedó allí donde estaba, con la mirada clavada en la escalera, escuchando su propia respiración, buscando una respuesta apropiada en su propia cabeza.

No la había, lo sabía desde el principio, por mucho que no le gustara, aquello no dependía de ser terrestre o alienígena, de ser bueno o malo, pues aquel niño todavía no había aprendido la diferencia, ni siquiera los odiaba a ellos por haber matado a su madre.

La mano de Ianto se posó sobre el hombro del capitán y este la aprisionó con la suya. Su compañero le hacía sentirse bien, más humano incluso, Ianto era la forma de recordarle lo que significaba ser un ser humano; cometer errores, aprender de ellos, caerse las veces que hiciera falta para levantarse más reforzado la siguiente vez.

"Tu ganas, pero vamos juntos." Ianto sonrió desde la espalda del capitán.

"¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que te ataque con los dientes de leche?" Jack se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y atrapó el cuerpo de Ianto entre sus manos. lo pegó a su cuerpo y se quedó unos segundos así mirándolo en silencio, observando su respiración cada vez más rápida, pues Ianto siempre se dejaba llevar por las emociones que el capitán creaba en su interior.

Jack sonrió, mostrando aquella sonrisa encantadora y tremendamente arrebatadora que siempre volvía loco a Ianto. "Ya se que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero estoy seguro que serás un padre estupendo."

"¿Cómo?" Pero Jack ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras y no parecía estar haciéndole ningún caso. "Jack ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por buen o mal padre que vaya a ser?"

"No te preocupes por eso, se que vas a ser un padre genial." Volvió a decir Jack.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?"

"Vamos Ianto, no te despistes que tu eras el que querías que viera al niño." Definitivamente Jack no iba a contestar a la pregunta.

- o -

"¿Mami?" A Gwen le estaba costando más de lo había creído posible mantenerse serena con el niño. Nunca se había parado a pensar en tener un hijo, ni por mucho que Rhys se lo había dejado caer desde que estaban juntos, ella jamás se había visto como madre. Sin embargo, ahora sentía algo muy diferente mientras intentaba hacer sentir mejor al niño.

"Cariño, tu mamá está de viaje, ¿entiendes eso verdad?" El niño asintió, mientras permanecía acurrucado en el rincón de la celda. Al otro lado de la pared escuchaba los gruñidos de Weevil y eso le aterraba todavía más. "No te preocupes, no te va hacer daño, yo voy a cuidar de ti."

"Echo de menos a mamá." Dijo el niño en un quejido al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sus propias rodillas, soltando pequeños gemidos.

Gwen no lo pudo resistir más, se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la celda. "No lo hagas Gwen." Dijo Jack a su espalda.

"Jack no puedes ser tan cruel. No puedo permitir que le dejes ahí encerrado por el simple hecho de donde viene."

"Lo se, ya me han convencido antes." Jack desvió la mirada un momento hacia Ianto y este sonrió tímidamente. "Pero no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios. Sube al control y vigila todo lo que ocurra aquí debajo desde allí."

"pero Jack…"

"Gwen por favor, haz lo que te he dicho." Si había algo que Gwen hubiera aprendido estando con Jack era a no contradecirle cuando el capitán le miraba de aquella forma tan serena y firme. No le estaba dando ninguna orden tajante, nada que no pudiera replicar, simplemente le estaba pidiendo como amigo, que hiciera la cosas a su modo. Al fin y al cabo Jack solía tener razón.

"Muy bien, pero si me necesitáis ya sabéis donde estaré." Gwen se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo un momento antes. "Por cierto, creo que le gustaría poder tocarnos. Lo ha intentado un par de veces a través del cristal. Un poco de contacto humano no creo que le viniera mal Jack." Finalmente Gwen se fue.

Sin decir nada Ianto se sentó frente al cristal y miró al niño. Estaba entre las sombras, pero les miraba fijamente, como si les estuviera estudiando, como si pudiera entrar en sus mentes. Se mantenía en silencio, había dejado de hacer esos ruiditos asustadizos y se había convertido en un ser completamente silencioso.

"Hola, soy Ianto, no se si te acuerdas de mi y él…" El niño se estremeció al ver al capitán. "No tengas miedo no te va a hacer nada malo. Al contrario, te quiere ayudar." Jack carraspeó hasta que tuvo la atención de Ianto. "Queremos ganarnos si confianza no darle falsas esperanzas."

"Yo no se tu Jack, pero yo no le estoy dando ninguna falsa esperanza, porque quiero ayudarle como sea." Le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Jack para que se acercara al cristal para que dejara de parecer un horrible y aterrador gigante para el niño y se pusiera a su misma altura.

"Mamá esta lejos. Gwen lo ha dicho." Dijo el niño voz baja.

"Mamá está…" A Ianto le costaba encontrar una excusa, ninguna parecía ser lo bastante buena o lo bastante creíble, ninguna parecía evitar el echo de que el niño había perdido a su madre para siempre y que él era uno de los responsables de eso.

"Mamá se ha ido a un viaje muy lejano." El niño lloriqueó dolorosamente al escuchar eso por parte de Jack. "Pero nos ha pedido que cuidemos de ti." Ianto se volvió hacia el capitan, no había esperado que dijera algo así. Sonaba tan sincero, tan distinto a lo que había dicho en la enfermería. "No nos has dicho tu nombre por cierto."

"No tengo." El niño dio un paso tras otro hacia el cristal, una vez que había empezado a perder el miedo a aquellos desconocidos, tal y como había dicho Gwen, quería tener algún tipo de contacto con ellos.

"Oh, pues eso no puede ser, porque vas a necesitar un hombre mientras estés aquí, como te gustaría llamarte." Dijo de nuevo el capitán colocando una mano sobre el cristal, esperando que el niño le contestara con el mismo gesto.

"No se." Contestó con tristeza la criatura y tal y como el capitán había esperado, colocó su mano sobre el cristal, justo donde estaba la del capitán y mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver la enorme diferencia de tamaño.

"¿Te gustaría tener un nombre?" El niño dudó un momento. "Vas a necesitar un nombre para vivir aquí con nosotros." Entonces asintió. "Muy bien que te parece…" Por un momento el nombre de Grey cruzó por su mente, pero no lo dijo en voz, alta todavía era demasiado doloroso pensar en él.

"Tim ¿Te gusta Tim?" El niño volvió a asentir ante la proposición de Ianto. "A mi también me gusta, ¿tu que dices Jack, que te parece Tim?"

"Tim, suena bien. Tim entonces."

"¿Puedo salir ahora?"

Jack y Ianto cruzaron las miradas un momento, pero Ianto ya sabía la respuesta. "Que conste que no soy el único que va a ser un padre genial." Ianto besó a Jack bajo la atenta mirada del niño. Los dos se levantaron y Jack abrió por fin la celda.


	3. Chapter 3

Uno de los muchos aparatos de la base lanzó un pitido. Todos los artilugios de los que disponían trabajaban las veinticuatro horas, para ellos no había descanso, pues ellos no necesitaba ciertas horas de sueño para estar recuperados para seguir salvando al mundo.

Ianto se despertó de repente. Ni se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que se había dormido, pues lo cierto era que había estado muy ocupado. No le había quitado la vista de encima al niño en todo el día, pues aunque jamás había sentido ningún tipo de sentimiento paternal, tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de aquella pequeña criatura desamparada.

Tal vez fuera porque se sentía culpable por la muerte de su madre o por el simple hecho de que ahora el niño era huérfano y ellos eran su única opción de salir adelante; pero por más que se lo preguntaba, más se daba cuenta que le estaba cogiendo cariño al pequeño Tim; incluso sentía que el nombre le quedaba muy bien.

Había estado jugando con él, el propio Ianto se sorprendió de haberlo hecho pues desde que no lo hacía con su hermana, no había jugando con ningún otro niño. Pero con Tim era distinto, era perfecto estar durante horas haciéndole reír o que el niño se diera cuenta de la realidad de su situación.

Lo había visto reír y aquel había sido el momento más bonito del día para el joven agente. Lo había visto cantar una canción infantil que él mismo le había enseñado y le había contado más de alguna pequeña aventura con el capitán, omitiendo ciertos detallas para los que no estaba preparado por su temprana edad.

Por fin llegó la hora dormir, cuando Tim ya se estaba acomodando en sus brazos después de cenar lo que Ianto había pensado que le gustaría. No había fallado con un poco de carne algo más cruda de lo que a él le apetecería comer, aderezada con una salsa barbacoa, pero en su punto para el niño, tal y como pudo comprobar cuando el niño lo devoró en pocos bocados.

Con el estómago lleno y agotado después de haber estado jugando y divirtiéndose todo el día con su nuevo amigo, tal y como el propio niño había decidido nombrarle durante la tarde, el niño bostezó y se acurrucó junto a él.

"¿Qué me dices amiguito, nos vamos a dormir?" El niño abrió los ojos de golpe y se abrazó a Ianto. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No quiero volver a ese sitio oscuro y feo, huele mal y esa otra cosa me da miedo." Aunque hubiera intentando soltarle, el niño se había aferrado a él con tanta fuerza, que seguramente, antes habría conseguido romperse la camisa que separar sus pequeñas pero tremendamente fuertes manos de su brazo.

"Vale, vale, pues nada. no vamos a ir allí. ¿Qué te parece entonces una confortable cama, con sábanas suaves y una muy cómoda almohada?" Tim lo miró extrañado por lo que Ianto supuso que un niño alienígena que había vivido toda su existencia con su madre, por edificios derruidos no tenía mucha experiencia en hoteles de cinco estrellas. "Vamos estoy seguro que esto te encantara." Le dijo Ianto finalmente.

Tim extendió los brazos hacia él esperando que lo cogiera. ¿Cómo negarse a eso? Definitivamente, al mirar esos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado, pues al fin y al cabo eso era precisamente lo que era aquella pequeña criatura, Ianto se dio cuenta que su instinto paternal era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

De camino hacia el dormitorio, Ianto buscó a Jack. No lo había visto en todo el día en realidad, pero hasta ese momento no se había parado donde podía estar el capitán. Empezó a pensar si era posible que Jack le estuviera rehuyendo, tal vez no a él pero si al niño y por ende a él.

- o -

"_No podemos encariñarnos de él". _Le había dicho Jack la noche anterior. _"Lo siento, pero ya viste a su madre. Lo lleva en la sangre, tarde o temprano se convertirá en algo como ella y ¿Entonces que, serás capaz de encerrarlo después de haberle dado varios años de tu vida?"_

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso Jack? Sabes tan bien como yo que la gente puede cambiar. Mírate tu mismo. Me has contado muchas veces que antes de estar aquí, eras un timador, que los escrúpulos era el menor de tus problemas y que desde luego no dormías dos noches con la misma persona. ¿Acaso me estás engañando con alguien Jack?"_

"_No es lo mismo Ianto, no puedes compararnos."_

_  
"¿Por qué, porque tu encontraste a al Doctor que necesitabas? Pues tal vez este niño no necesite ningún Doctor, sino unos padres que le eduquen y le enseñen a ser una persona."_

Ianto bajó las escaleras hacia las celdas cuando Jack volvió a hablar. _"Nunca te he dado las gracias." _Ianto se dio la vuelta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando el capitán. _"Creía que el Doctor era todo lo que necesitaba para ser… normal otra vez. Pero me equivoqué."_

Jack caminó hacia su compañero y acercándose hacia él, le acorraló contra la pared, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de Ianto y se acercó a su oído.

"_Tu me has hecho una mejor persona Ianto Jones." Le besó en la mejilla y recorrió con su boca la barbilla de su compañero. "Tu me has hecho creer completamente que la humanidad merece la pena. Además de enseñarme un par de trucos bastante interesantes" _Ianto se ruborizó visiblemente e intentó apartar la mirada de Jack, pero fue demasiado tarde como para que el capitán no se diera cuenta. _"No debes menospreciarte porque has conseguido conmigo lo que otros muchos han intentando y no hablo sólo de lo de anoche en el despacho; aunque creo que debería cambiar la silla, es muy incómoda para los entrenimientos nocturnos. Bah, ahora en serio. Tal vez tengas razón con el niño, pero me gustaría observarlo un poco antes de cogerle cariño; porque cuando me encariño de alguien luego no quiero soltarlo nunca." _Ianto dio un respingo al notar la mano del capitán en su trasero.

"_Así que quieres que yo sea su niñero mientras tu le vigilas. No se, creo que me siento como una presa ahora mismo." _Jack apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el de Ianto y este sonrió, mientras emitía un largo e intenso suspiro. _"Aunque empiezo a dudar quien es mi depredador." _Jack le besó de nuevo antes de marcharse. Mientras lo hacía no le quitó la vista de encima a Ianto que se encaminó de nuevo hacia la celda del niño. Definitivamente Ianto Jones le había transformado.

- o -

Ianto se preguntó si el motivo de no haber visto al capitán en todo el día había sido que su jefe había estado observando al niño, pero Ianto se sentía mal. Le hubiera gustado que los dos juntos formaran parte de la vida de ese niño, tal vez y después de todo, no le disgustara mucho formar una familia junto a Jack, vivir juntos, casarse incluso y por supuesto tener niño.

Todo aquello le daba miedo, pero no se trataba de temer a la idea de madurar o a la idea de querer llegar al siguiente nivel de su vida. Si no que estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera decir Jack al respecto. El hombre que había tenido cientos, tal vez miles de amantes, aquel que había tenido desparecer durante un mes hasta pedirle la primera cita normal. Ianto no se podía imaginar la idea de decirle que tenía planes de futuro con él.

Finalmente y sin encontrar al capitán para decirle que iba a acostar allí a Tim, arropó al niño, que se acurrucó todavía más entre la ropa de cama. Ianto se dio cuenta que debía ser la primera vez que ese niño dormía en una verdadera cama. Le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole.

"Bueno amiguito, es hora de dormir." Sin que Ianto se diera cuenta al principio, el niño le cogió la mano, aunque la suya, tan diminuta casi desapareció. Fue tan fuerte la descarga de emociones que Ianto sintió en su interior que apenas pudo ocultar la emoción de su rostro.

"¿No te vas verdad?"

"No voy a estar aquí al lado, trabajando y si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme."

"Quédate conmigo."

"Pero…"

"Por fa'"

Ianto suspiró, no se quería imaginar unos años más adelante, intentando decirle a su hijo adolescente que no podía salir más tarde de las doce de la noche. Se quedó asombrado por un momento, por la facilidad que había tenido para pensar ya en tener un hijo adolescente, cuando no podía estar seguro si aquel niño no intentaría matarle mientras estuviera dormido.

Sin embargo, cuando Tim apretó su cuerpo contra el de Ianto y apoyó la cabecita sobre su brazo, el joven agente se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado con el niño, podía conseguirlo, podía ser un ser humano normal.

Así, Ianto también se había quedado dormido y debía de haber sido en algún momento entre que lo contemplaba y que pensaba en su posible futura familia. Pero al final, el cansancio de un día demasiado largo, había sido más fuerte que él.

- o -

Al despertarse, Tim no estaba con él, no estaba entre los brazos que lo habían arropado durante toda la noche. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, pero el niño no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Oh, por favor." Dijo en un largo suspiro.

Ya estaba imaginando lo que le diría Jack al enterarse de había dejado al niño suelto por Torchwood. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso hasta que Tim estuviera a salvo otra vez con él.

Se levantó casi de un salto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le preocupó que la ropa que llevaba puesta estuviera más o menos arrugada o que le viniera bien una ducha, pero que ya estaba suficientemente espabilado buscando al niño.

"¿Tim? ¿Tim cariño donde estás?" Dijo mientras se movía con rapidez por la base. Miró en todos lados, en la enfermería, en la cocina, incluso volvió a mirar en las celdas, donde estaba seguro que no lo encontraría. "Tim a mi también me gusta jugar al escondite, aunque para serte sincero, prefiero la versión para adultos."

"Shhh, que le vas a despertar." Escuchó decir a Jack al llegar a la sala central de la base.

Ianto se quedó parado, casí petrificado pues no podía creer la escena que tenía delante de él. Definitivamente se trataba del capitán y desde luego, tenía a Tim entre los brazos, dormido.

Pero si había algo que le sorprendió, fue que Jack estaba sentado en el sofá, acunando al niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que llevaba haciendo durante mucho tiempo, por no hablar de la forma dulce y cariñosa con la que estaba tarareando una canción que Ianto no reconoció.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto al capitán. Sonrió cuando este se lo quedó mirando. "Es una vieja canción que mi madre nos cantaba a mi hermano y a mi a la hora de irnos a dormir. Nos relajaba y creo que de pequeño nunca llegué a escuchar el final, pues siempre me quedaba dormido antes."

"¿Por qué estás con él? Creí que habías dicho…"

"También dije mi pequeño Ianto Jones, que tu me habías cambiado, lo que no sabía era hasta que punto." Sin moverse demasiado para no despertar al niño, Jack se inclinó hacia Ianto y le besó con suavidad. "Estabas profundamente dormido, agotado diría más bien y no te has percatado de que se ha levantado. Iba estaba a punto de buscar una nueva señal alienígena, cuando le he encontrado. No eran ni las seis de la mañana."

"Así que has decidido…"

"No he decidido que lo vayamos a adoptar, pero tal vez podrías probar a criarlo, de momento, como un niño humano más." Ianto sonrió agradecido, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, lo que las palabras del capitán de verdad querían decir y cuando decía que podían intentarlo, significaba que ese niño a quedarse mucho tiempo con ellos. "¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a la cama y practicamos… como lo has llamado… así el escondite en su versión para adultos?"

"¿Me has oído?"

"Alto y claro. ¿Qué me dices, te apetece hacer un poco de ejercicio por la mañana señor Jones?"

"Que esta vez te vas a esconder tu y cuando te encuentre tendrás que darme mi premio o mejor aún…" Se acercó al oído del capitán, porque por mucho que Tim estuvira durmiendo, todavía era muy joven para escuchar ciertas cosas. "Me cobraré mi premio." Jack rió por lo bajo, cogió al niño y se dirigió al dormitorio. Aquella si que iba a ser una mañana muy intensa.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días habían pasado y de la primera sorpresa de tener un invitado de apenas dos años en al base, ahora parecía lo más habitual del mundo. Tim, pues así se había quedado después de que le pusiera el nombre el Capitán, era uno más, apenas comprendía nada de lo que sus cuidadores hacían en la enorme base de Torchwood o porque temían tanto a ciertas criaturas como los Weevils, pero él los miraba y los estudiaba, de la misma forma que ellos lo hacían con él.

Ianto no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de crear una familia, un tanto especial teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, entre Jack, el niño y él, pero hasta el momento no se había atrevido a contárselo al Capitán, pues temía, que en el mejor de los casos se lo tomara como una broma y en el peor decidiera terminar su relación por no querer ningún tipo de compromiso.

Por eso, lo había guardado para él, como tantos otros secretos que les ocultaba a sus amigos y sobretodo a Jack. A veces se preguntaba como podía ser que Jack no le hubiera investigado nada más entrar en Torchwood, incluso antes de hacerlo. Tenía que saber que había mentido sobre su padre, sobre su vida antes de formar parte de al organización; Jack tenía que conocer toda su vida mejor que él. pero nunca había preguntado, jamás había hecho la más mínima insinuación, del mismo modo que no había vuelto a preguntarle o hablar de Lisa, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Por eso le adoraba y le amaba, por su discreción, por lo firmemente que confiaba en sus hombres, pero al mismo tiempo, había momentos en los que Ianto deseaba contarle todo, que le presionara, no demasiado y decirle que había tenido una infancia terrible o que había huido de su padre o que no hablaba de él, porque se arrepentía del hombre que le había criado.

Quería decirle todo a Jack, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Si tenía que decirle algo, sería cuando Jack le preguntara y para eso, parecía faltar mucho tiempo, tal y como conocía al Capitán.

Por su parte Jack, había empezado a tomar cariño al niño. Todavía no lo había dicho, continuamente se mantenía firme sobre su idea de no tratarlo como si de un humano normal y corriente se tratara.

Pero Ianto le había visto y sabía que Jack no era tal y como quería hacer creer a los demás. Estaba seguro que, hasta ese momento, Jack no se había percatado de su presencia cuando había dormido al niño acurrucado en sus brazos, cantándole una canción de cuna.

"Mi madre me la cantaba cuando era niño." Le había escuchado decir, mientras el niño miraba atentamente al capitán, como si tratara de comprender y aprender cada uno de sus movimientos, su forma de hablar y su sonrisa cuando miraba a la criatura. "Me encantaba y me quedaba dormido en seguida. Te gustará."

Tal y como Jack había dicho, el niño se quedaba dormido siempre antes de que el capitán terminara de cantar, no había podido escuchar todavía el final, pero la comodidad de los brazos de Jack y la forma dulce y suave en la que lo mecía, era mucho más llamativa para el niño que una canción del siglo LI.

Le habían puesto una cama, pues al fin y al cabo no podría quedare eternamente en la cama de Jack. Ianto lo agradeció, pues desde que había llegado el niño, el Capitán y él no habían podido tener ningún tipo de intimidad. Una noche más tarde de que Tim consiguiera su propio dormitorio, hicieron el amor y terminaron dormidos, acurrucados, la cabeza de Ianto apoyada sobre el pecho de Jack, como hacían siempre, como si la presencia del niño no hubiera cambiado nada entre ellos.

- o -

"No, Gwen, Rhys, lo siento mucho chicos pero eso si que no." Dijo Jack sin levantar demasiado la voz para no despertar a Ianto, al que había dejado en al cama aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Jack, sólo es un niño y necesita aire fresco, jugar en el parque, lo mismo que otros niños." Gwen siempre sabía ser muy persuasiva, el Capitán apenas era capaz de oponerse a su sonrisa y a su voz más tierna, pero en esa ocasión estaba decidido, estaba convencido de que aquello era lo correcto.

"Además, ¿Qué mal puede hacer un crío como él? si apenas sabe andar y en cuanto a morder, no tiene más que algunos dientes de leche."

Desde la muerte de Toshiko y Owen y sin que Jack supiera muy bien como había pasado, Rhys se había ido convirtiendo en un miembro más del equipo; no de forma oficial como cualquiera de los demás, pero ahora ya tenía voz y voto en situaciones como aquella.

Para desesperación de Jack, el voto de Rhys solía ser siempre muy similar al de su mujer, a la que pocas se veces le había llevado la contraria.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que es un niño, pero al fin y al cabo es un niño alienígena. Gwen tu viste como era su madre y lo que le hizo a Ianto, estuvo a punto de matarlo."

"Tan sólo estaba defendiendo a su hijo." La voz de Ianto sonó a la espalda de Jack.

Al darse la vuelta, Jack no supo que decir. Ianto estaba completamente pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Las ojeras eran prominentes en su rostro y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, a causa de la luz.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Jack fue hasta él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Ianto siempre sentía bien, protegido por el capitán. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró. "Vamos vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar."

"Creo que eso no me está ayudando Jack, cada vez me encuentro peor." Un aparato de la base lanzó un fuerte pitido, que destrozó las sienes de Ianto. Si el capitán no hubiera estado allí, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo. "La cabeza me está matando y aunque soy propenso a las migrañas, te puedo asegurar que nunca me había ocurrido nada como esto."

Todo había comenzado tres días antes, el dolor de cabeza no había cesado desde entonces y conforme pasaban las horas Ianto se encontraba peor. Ya se había tomado hasta las medicinas más fuertes las migrañas y las jaquecas, pero nada le había servido.

"Ven, quiero usar el escáner en el que estaba trabajando Owen. Estaba casi convencido de haber aprendido a usarlo para identificar cualquier tipo de infección o enfermedad que el paciente tuviera en el cuerpo. Es una pena que no lo llegara a probar."

Ianto se quedó un momento donde estaba. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ser conejillo de indias de nadie y mucho menos de un aparato que todavía no había sido probado.

Pero Jack tiró de él y le sonrió. ¿Cómo decir que no a esa sonrisa que siempre había sido completamente sincera con él? Jack podía hacer con él todo lo que se propusiera, siempre y cuando mantuviera su convincente sonrisa en los labios.

Fueron hasta el laboratorio de Owen en completo silencio y de la misma forma, Jack ayudó a su compañero a sentarse. Cogió el aparato, que tenía forma de mando a distancia. Lo puso en marcha y el pequeño aparato, para sufrimiento de Ianto comenzó a hacer diferentes ruidos.

"Lo siento, pero tendrás que aguantar un poco." Jack le besó en la frente y lo miró un momento a los ojos, hasta que Ianto asintió con resignación. "Muy bien, si Owen me explicó bien como funcionaba esto, tengo que deslizarlo por tu cuerpo y cuando encuentre algo que no funcione como es debido saltará la alarma."

"¿Y si no funciona bien?"

Jack levantó el rostro de Ianto con una mano y le besó en los labios con ternura; esa toda la prueba de confianza que necesitaba Ianto para seguir adelanto con el experimento. Además estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no ser capaz de negarse.

"Te prometo que todo va a salir bien." Por mucho que tuviera miedo, Ianto siempre le creía y sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Tras poner el aparato en marcha y ver que se encendían dos pequeñas luces en él, comenzó a pasarlo, como si de un detector de metales se tratara, por el cuerpo de su compañero. Ianto cerró los ojos, tan sólo quería dormir, pues a causa del dolor de cabeza, apenas lo había podido hacer.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada y Jack no sabía si sentirse aliviado o temer no llegar a saber lo que le ocurría a su compañero. Pero un momento más tarde, el pequeño aparato comenzó a pitar con fuerza. Ianto gimió, pues eso le estaba destrozando, pero no dijo nada.

Sintió la mano de Jack sobre su espalda, le levantó la camisa y el aparato gritó con más y Ianto se dejó caer sobre el capitán, que ahora estaba delante de él. Respirar no era nada fácil para el joven agente en ese momento, pero consiguió reponerse.

"Creo que la herida que te provocó la madre de Tim está infectada no se de que y diría que eso."

"No me digas eso por favor, no después de la última vez que me infectaron con algo." Jack se echó a reír al ver a Ianto sonrojarse, recordando aquel momento tan bochornoso.

"Jack no me digas que tiene lo mismo que no quiero que vuelva a besar a mi marido." Dijo Gwen con un tono demasiado jocoso para lo que Ianto estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Creí que era Jack al que estaba besando." Ianto levantó el tono, de forma que sintió que la cabeza le iba a reventar en cualquier momento. "Creí que eras tu, estaba convencido de ello, sino no lo habría hecho y que conste que a Rhys no pareció importarle, porque no intentó apartarse."

"Sólo lo hizo para no hacerte daño." Contestó Gwen sin dejar hablar a su marido.

"O tal vez le pareció alguien que besaba bien para ser el primer hombre con el que lo hacía."

"Jack no se te ocurra." Dijeron Ianto y Gwen a un mismo tiempo, mientras el capitán se reía.

"Puedo ayudar." La vocecilla de Tim les hizo callar a todos.

"¿Tim que haces levantado a estas horas?"Jack fue hasta el niño y lo cogió en brazos, con la intención de llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

"No, puedo ayudar a Ianto, por fa' déjame." Nadie comprendía nada, pero si de alguna forma y pese a su corta edad el niño tenía razón, Jack no sabía que más podía hacer para ayudar a su compañero, por lo que dejó al niño sentado junto a Ianto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Tim se arrodilló y elevó la mano hasta la frente de Ianto donde la colocó. Jack estaba convencido de las buenas intenciones del niño, pero que no ocurriría nada.

Sin embargo antes de que el capitán pudiera decir nada, Ianto exhaló un fuerte suspiró y se estremeció. "Jack." Le llamó un grito ahogado, un momento antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

"Ianto, Ianto." Jack acarició el rostro de su compañero pero este no reaccionó. "¿Qué le has hecho?" Después de aquellos días en los que empezaba a creer que Tim no era más que un niño normal y corriente y ahora se lamentaba por haberle creído. "Vamos Ianto no me hagas esto ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Ianto está bien, después de dormir estará como nuevo." El niño sonrió pero ninguno de los allí presentes le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Llévalo a una de las celdas." Dijo Jack a Gwen con decisión.

"Pero Jack, sólo es un bebé, lo vas a aterrorizar al lado del weevil."

Jack no levantó si quiera la mirada de Ianto. "Entonces sácalo de mi vista. Hasta que no sepa lo que le pasa a Ianto no quiero saber nada de él. Y no se te ocurra sacarlo de la base o estás despedida."

Gwen y Rhys se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello y sobretodo la forma tan fuerte y desgarradora de habla de Jack. Gwen no iba a arriesgarse después de haberle escuchado. Entonces se dio cuenta hasta que punto estaba enamorado su jefe de Ianto, hasta que punto le importaba, pues no había quitado los ojos de encima de él y no dejaba de acunarle en sus brazos allí en el suelo.

"Ianto dormirá y estará bien. Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerlo."

"Gwen." Dijo Jack entre dientes para no gritar y asustar al niño. Ianto por su parte protestó, pero no se despertó. "Tranquilo, todo está bien, voy a llevarte a la cama y todo va a salir bien."

Jack no estaba del todo seguro de eso, pero no le quedaba nada más en lo que creer, porque si perdía a Ianto, no le quedaba nada más en lo que creer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tal vez no lo sepas todavía, pero eres un niño muy especial." Fue lo primero que escuchó Ianto al despertarse. Era la voz de Jack, pero el capitán no estaba con él en el dormitorio. "Vienes de muy lejos, como tu madre y sabes hacer cosas que otros niños, que nadie más aquí puede hacer." Ianto se quedó tumbado escuchando a Jack.

Jamas lo había escuchado hablar con un tono tan paternal y por un momento, volvió a su imaginación, la posibilidad, la todavía remota imagen de Jack siendo padre, del Capitán teniendo en sus brazos a un niño que fuera suyo y porque no pensarlo también, del propio Ianto.

El joven agente sonrió, le gustaba la idea, desde que tenía una relación más seria con Jack, había querido formar una familia con él. Nunca se lo había dicho, el capitán pensaría que se trataba de una locura, una tontería incluso y en el peor de los caso no le tomaría en serio.

"¿Es malo lo que hago? ¿Estoy enfermo?" Se trataba de Tim, le encantaba la naturalidad que había tomado con Jack.

Ianto se levantó, mientras continuaba escuchando aquella conversación.

"¿Malo? No claro que no. Ya se que antes de grité y no debí hacerlo, pero me asusté. No sabía que podías hacer algo así y me asusté por Ianto."

"Pero Ianto está bien, yo le curé." El joven agente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

Caminaba lentamente, con los pies descalzos no hizo ruido, por lo que ninguno de los dos se enteró de su presencia allí. Se quedó parado, mirándolos. Jack sentado en el sofá y el niño sentado sobre sus piernas. Realmente parecían padre e hijo. Jack revolvió el cabello de Tim y el niño se echó a reír.

"Claro, ahora lo se, pero antes… es lo malo de no saber lo que va a pasar como el Doctor."

"¿Quién es el Doctor?"

"Un amigo y la verdad no me vendría mal tenerlo por aquí para aprender a cuidarte. Seguramente en sabe donde vienes y que es todo lo que puedes hacer." Sin que Jack se lo esperara, Tim se apoyó sobre su pecho y se acomodó. No cerró los ojos, no tenía sueño, tan sólo necesitaba un lugar cómodo y seguro en el que estar. Toda la vida la había pasado bajo tierra con su madre, ocultándose de la gente que había tratado de hacerle daño.

Ahora por lo menos tenía un lugar en el que se sentía a gusto y protegido. El capitán le gustaba, aunque le había gritado, no le importaba, era un buen hombre y le trataba bien. Si se portaba bien y no volvía a asustarle, estaba seguro que le dejaría quedarse con él.

"¿Qué tal si Gwen te lleva a ver la bahía? Es un lugar muy divertido, seguro que os lo pasáis bien." Jack acarició la mejilla del niño y lo vio sonreír. Nada más gritarle ya se había arrepentido de hacerlo. Odiaba gritar y mucho menos asustar a los niños y sobretodo a uno tan pequeño que apenas sabía nada sobre los humanos.

Miró a su alrededor, primero le hizo un gesto a Gwen que no estaba lejos y junto a ella estaba Rhys. Ianto le miró, Gwen debía haberle puesto al corriente del niño, pues no se sorprendió de que una criatura tan pequeña estuviera en la base.

En cuanto los vio, el niño bajó de las piernas de Jack y fue hasta ella, dispuesto para abrazarla. Gwen se agachó y lo levantó en el aire. El niño rió, como si estar con ellos fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Adiós Jack." canturreó el niño mientras se despedía del capitán con un movimiento de su mano y alegre sonrisa. Jack le devolvió la despedida y en cuanto los perdió de vista se volvió hacia Ianto. Hacía unos minutos que sabía que estaba allí.

"¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? Antes de dormirme querías mantener encerrado al niño y ahora resulta que lo vas a adoptar." Jack sonrió ante aquella posibilidad, pues mientras estaba con Tim ya se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"No estaría mal ir preparando a las nuevas generaciones de Torchwood y estoy seguro que Tim será un estupendo agente. Ven siéntate, quiero mirar la herida de tu espalda." Jack alargó la mano hacia Ianto y esperó a que este reaccionara a lo que Jack le estaba diciendo, hasta que lo vio caminar hacia él.

Se sentó en el sofá, tal y como le había dicho y dejó que el capitán revisara la herida que por otro lado ya no le dolía, igual que la cabeza, que parecía estar completamente bien. Las manos de Jack le hacían cosquillas, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir bien, como siempre.

Una de las manos de Jack llegó a su cuello y luego lo escuchó susurrarle al oído. "Estás completamente bien, no se como lo ha hecho pero Tim te ha curado por completo." Le besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó desde atrás.

"¿Cómo que Tim me ha curado? ¿Y que es eso de que quieres educarlo como agente de Torchwood? Vamos Jack creo que me merezco una explicación después de despertarme en una cama a la que no se como he llegado."

"Tim te curó el dolor de cabeza, la infección, la espalda todo. Pero fue como si te hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Caíste fulminado en mis brazos. Me diste un buen susto." Jack apretó las manos de Ianto entre las suyas recordando lo nervioso que se había puesto.

La sola idea de que algo malo le ocurriera a Ianto o de que se hubiera equivocado al confiar en Tim, lo habían sacado de sus casillas.

Le besó, esta vez en los labios tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Ianto se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre Jack. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener niños?" Por fin se había atrevido a preguntarle y ahora tan sólo temía la respuesta del Capitán.

"Muchas, pero teniendo en cuenta quien soy y como soy, no creo que fuera una buena idea." De repente los ojos de Jack se habían entristecido. Si pudiera decirle que ya tenía una hija, que tenía incluso un nieto y que apenas los veía. No podía volver a cometer el mismo error, no otra vez.

"Jack… yo quería decirte, bueno no se como hacerlo, porque no se lo que pensarás tu. No quiero que te sientas forzado a contestar pero después del tiempo que llevamos juntos, bueno que no llevamos juntos como pareja, ya me entiendes."

El capitán puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerlo callar y sonrió con ternura. "Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que vas a decir." Ianto le preguntó con los ojos, abiertos de par en par si tenía algún tipo de poder psíquico para leerle la mente o si en cambio era tan obvio, como un libro abierto. "Tim no tiene donde quedarse y no podemos dárselo a una familia cualquiera."

Ianto se alegró de no haber tenido que seguir hablando, pues le hubiera resultado muy difícil decirle aquello. "No podemos dejarlo sólo y tampoco podemos dejarlo eternamente dentro de la base."

"Gwen y Rhys son estupendos con él. en cuanto ella le dijo lo que ocurría, Rhys estuvo encantado de cuidarlo." La expresión de Ianto cambió radicalmente, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo Jack, no tenía nada que ver con lo que él quería decirle, no podía ser posible que le conociera tan mal.

Sin decir nada se levantó, se sentía incómodo y deprimido, no quería que Jack le viera así o de lo contrario empezaría a preguntarle. "Voy a… voy a ducharme."

"¿Ianto que pasa?" Jack se levantó tras él y lo atrapó justo antes de perderlo de vista en otra sala, tiró de él pero Ianto se resistió. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Hace un momento estábamos bien y ahora… ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?"

"Jack, no me conoces, llevamos trabajando juntos tres años, te acuestas conmigo casi todas las noches y te he oído decir en sueños más de una vez que me quieres. ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?"

Con un golpe seco, Ianto consiguió soltarse, pero se quedó apoyado en la pared, con la mirada todavía baja. Jack se puso delante de él y colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de su compañero le obligó a levantar la cara.

"¿De verdad lo quieres adoptar?" Ianto se quedó sin palabras, o estaba en una realidad paralela o estaba hablando con Jekyll y Hyde. "Vale soy un idiota lo reconozco, pero no pensaba que lo desearas tanto."

"El caso es que no lo quiero si no es contigo. Si quiero tener hijos, pero quiero hacerlo con la persona adecuada. Y esa sólo eres tu. Pero si tu no quieres, lo entenderé, no puede ser fácil ver morir a la gente que quieres una y otra vez."

"La verdad es que no le he dicho nada a Gwne sobre su quiere quedarse con Tim." Jack sonrió, arrancando también una sonrisa de los labios de Ianto, rozó con su boca la de su compañero y apretó su cuerpo contra el de su amante. "¿Nos vamos a la cama… papá?" Ianto se echó a reír al escuchar el tono alegre y divertido, al mismo tiempo que tremendamente sensual en el que Jack había dicho aquella última palabra.

El capitán tomó a Ianto de la mano y lo abrazó, masajeándole la espalda.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Ianto rodeando el cuello de Jack con ambas manos. "Estoy aterrado, apenas tengo contacto con mis sobrinos y ahora quiero ser padre. Tal vez sea una locura y al final yo sea un completo desastre." Ianto comenzó a temblar en los brazos de Jack, con la sola idea de poder fracasas como padre.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, se que vas a ser un padre genial, tu fuiste el primero que te preocupaste por Tim y el que me enseñó a verlo como un ser humano y como uno de los alienígenas a los que nos dedicamos a cazar. Le quieres como a un hijo sin serlo todavía y ahora soy yo el que no quiere perderlo de vista. Lo has vuelto a hacer."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Que otra vez me has cambiado. No soy el mismo al que conociste y eso lo sabes, desde que estoy contigo, no se, las cosas son diferente y cada vez estoy más convencido de que me gusta que sean así."

"Entonces eso quiere decir que tu también quieres que adoptemos a Tim." Como respuesta, Jack le besó con decisión, con una pasión que Ianto adoraba. Deslizó los labios por el cuello de Ianto "Pero nosotros no podemos adoptarlo, ya sabes, dos tíos, que encima ni siquiera estamos casados, el gobierno no nos va a dejar."

Jack volvió a atraer Ianto hacia si con fuerza y lo sentó en el escritorio que tenía delante. Tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y le dio la vuelta a la pantalla hacia su compañero para que pudiera verla.

"No es posible, no has podido conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo." Jack sonrió otra vez, como lo hacía siempre que sabía que había ganado una batalla. "Pero si antes has dicho que Gwen y Rhys."

"Tenías que haberte visto la cara de cachorrillo abandonado. Lo siento pero necesitaba saber si…"

"¡Me has tomado el pelo todo este raro cuando ya tenías los papeles! Eres…"

"¿Qué, perfecto, maravilloso?"

Ianto no contestó y en su lugar se volvió de nuevo hacia la pantalla, seguía estando ahí, Tim Harkness-Jones, hijo del capitán Jack Harkness y de Ianto Jones. Notó los brazos de Jack rodeando su cintura.

"Espero que no te sea tan difícil decirme que quieres que nos casemos." Ianto se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Jack. "Tranquilo, cada cosa a su momento. Además creo que podré adivinar cuando quieres casarte." Jack volvió a tirar de Ianto. "Vamos, has dicho que necesitabas ducharte, creo que voy a acompañarte."

Ianto quería casarse ya, pero de momento no dijo nada pues ahora al menos Jack y él acababan de formar una familia, original si desde luego, así que no le importó demasiado esperar un poco a que Jack diera el siguiente paso, para que el él hacía tiempo que estaba preparado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto no dormía bien desde hacía un par de días. Los sueños, no todos tan apacibles como deseaba, lo asaltaban durante horas y cuando finalmente llegaba el día siguiente, apenas había logrado descansar. Tal vez por pudor, pues no quería decirle a Jack que tenía pesadillas, tal vez fuera por miedo a lo que veía y no conseguía comprender en esos sueños, pero no le había dicho nada sobre ellos al capitán.

Pero Jack lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, conocía de sobras a Ianto como para saber que las ojeras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos no eran normales y que eso de que estuviera más callado de lo normal, era porque algo lo preocupaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó por fin a la cuarta mañana. Ianto dio un respingo, pues se había quedado transpuesto sentado el cama después de la ducha. Jack se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"Si eso sólo que he estado trabajando mucho estos días con Tim y con el papeleo atrasado en la base. Digamos que he tenido que quitarme horas de sueño.

"Si crees que vas a convencerme con algo así… Ianto, no duermo por las noches y desde que has conseguido que me quede contigo, me gusta observarte cuando duermes…"

Jack decía la verdad, después de haber comenzado algo más que una relación sexual con Ianto, pasaba la mayor parte de las noches con él en la cama, con su joven compañero acurrucado junto a él. En ocasiones, cuando estaba seguro que Ianto estaba profundamente dormido, le hablaba al oído; le decía todo aquello que jamás diría en voz alta. Le decía que le quería, que no se imaginaba lo que haría en el futuro cuando Ianto muriera, tener que volver a vivir sólo. No quería tener que buscarse a alguien nuevo, pues sabía que seguramente jamás encontraría alguien como Ianto nunca más.

"Se que duermes, pero que creo que algo perturba tus sueños." Le besó en la frente, notando como Ianto se recostaba sobre, demostrando que estaba completamente agotado.

"Seguramente no es nada, de verdad, no tienes porque preocuparte, supongo que no dejo pensar si voy a ser un buen padre." Jack sonrió y apretó el cuerpo de Ianto contra el suyo. Le gustaba cuando hablaba con ese tono casi infantil. "Jack, tienes que entenderlo, hace un mes mi mayor ilusión era conseguir que tu y yo fuéramos algo más que compañeros que se acuestan todas las noches y ahora resulta que hemos formado una familia."

"¿Y eso te produce pesadillas?"

"No… no lo se. Es muy raro, no se lo que siento, pero es agobiante, no puedo ver más que sombras pero se que alguien nos vigila y cuando Tim está con nosotros, siento que podemos perderle, que algo nos lo va a quitar." Sin poder evitarlo, Ianto comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Realmente estaba aterrado, tan sólo eran sueños, pero tan terrible que apenas descansaba.

"Vamos tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, nadie sabe que Tim no es un niño normal, nadie va interponerse en nuestra felicidad, eso te lo prometo yo."

"Lo se, pero algo me dice que no va a ser tan fácil."

"Si lo dices porque vamos a tener que buscar un apartamento más grande para los tres, siempre podemos quedarnos con este, si tanto cariño tienes por él, por mi no hay problema." Jack sonrió al ver que Ianto le devolvía el gesto.

"Muy gracioso Jack, pero no me refiero a eso Jack. Tengo un mal presentimiento." Ianto suspiró resignado.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos un día maravilloso y nos vamos con nuestro chico a dar una vuelta al centro? Creo que han abierto una tienda de juguetes, seguro que querrá comprar algo."

Jack se levantó, Ianto no sabía como lo conseguía siempre el capitán para estar de buen humor incluso en los peores momentos. Al darse la vuelta, vio que su joven amante no se había movido, tan sólo le miraba, los brazos caídos sobre las piernas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero desde luego no muy convincente.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Jack tiró de él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, para un momento más tarde besarle apasionadamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos largos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Ianto llegar a pensar que Jack tenía razón. ¿Qué podía ocurrirle estando protegido por el capitán?

"Vamos a buscar a Tim, seguro que ya se ha levantado." Jack cogió a Ianto de la mano, lo cual sorprendió al joven agente. "Y no te preocupes que esta noche no vas a tener ninguna pesadilla y cualquiera que intente colarse en tu mente para lastimarte, lo va a pasar muy mal."

- o -

La mañana fue realmente intensa. Ninguno de los dos había sabido nunca lo que significaba ir de compras con un niño. Tan sólo tenía un par de años, en realidad no habían conseguido llegar a saberlo, pues los análisis que le habían hecho a Tim, no habían sido concluyentes sobre eso.

Pero si de algo estaban seguros, es que se trataba de un niño alegre y que parecía no cansarse en todo el día. No había parado de correr, saltar, reírse con ellos y preguntarles un miles de preguntas sobre todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Si alguien conocido los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera dicho que eran una familia absolutamente normal.

Se les veía felices, sin preocupaciones por nada; Ianto no había pensado en sus pesadillas en todo el día, Jack no le había dado vueltas al tema de que el niño no fuera completamente humano y los problemas que se podría traerles en el futuro y Tim no había vuelto al tema de ser normal.

Comieron en una hamburguesería, pese a la reticencia de Ianto, que prefería que llevaran al niño a un lugar más saludable. "No empieces a comportarte ya como una madre excesivamente protectora." Jack le besó en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo que al verlo sonrió. "Es su primera comida en familia y la primera vez que pisa un centro comercial, por no decir que…"

"No me digas eso de que una hamburguesa no le va hacer ningún mal, que se empieza con una hamburguesa y unas patatas fritas…" Ianto se dio la vuelta con rapidez al sentirse observado. Estaba seguro que unos ojos invisibles estaban fijos en él.

No los podía ver, no sabía quien o quieres era, pero les estaban vigilando y si su instinto no andaba mal, no era nada bueno para ellos. Al volverse otra vez hacia Jack, el capitán le preguntó con la mirada que era lo que ocurría, pues no quería alargar al niño.

"Vamos, si nos damos prisa no vamos a encontrar mesa para comer." Ianto sonrió, pero Jack leyó en su mirada la preocupación por lo que podía ocurrir.

Pero Tim no se dio cuenta y simplemente se agarró a las manos de los dos, a las manos de sus padres y comenzó a balancearse mientras iban hacia el restaurante. Ellos dos por el contrario se miraron y Ianto le indicó con la mirada que estaban siendo observados, tal vez después de todo, sus sueños no estuvieran tan desencaminados.

La comida fue normal, ninguno de los dijo nada sobre el pequeño incidente hasta que Tim se quedó dormido en los brazos de Jack, todo el ejercicio del día y tener el estómago lleno, le habían dejado agotado a la hora de la siesta.

"Creo que te equivocabas Jack. Alguien conoce la existencia de Tim, alguien nos lleva vigilando desde hace un buen rato y temo que…"

"No lo digas. Vamos a volver a la base y comprobaremos las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial, si hay alguien fuera de lugar, alguien que nos observa o que simplemente actúa de forma diferente lo sabremos."

"Estoy siendo un paranoico ¿verdad?" Jack no contestó, tan solo le sonrió mientras acunaba suavemente a Tim para que durmiera más apaciblemente con él.

"No digas tonterías, sólo eres un padre preocupado por su hijo, no me imagino a nadie mejor que tu para cuidar de Tim."

- o -

"¿Has dicho en serio eso de buscar un apartamento más grande para los tres?" Ianto se levantó de su mesa y siguió a Jack hasta la cocina. El capitán le ofreció una cerveza a Ianto y sonriéndole se sentó en la silla.

"¿Alguna vez digo algo así en broma?" Arrastró a Ianto de la hebilla de su pantalón hasta tenerlo justo delante de él. "Esto es igual de nuevo para mi que para ti. No voy a decir que sea la primera vez que tenga hijos, pero tampoco puedo considerarme un experto. No he sido el mejor padre del mundo. Pero el caso es que ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad con Tim y contigo."

"Entonces tal vez te apetezca echarle un vistazo a esto." Ianto puso delante de los ojos de Jack algunos planos de apartamentos, incluyendo el de una gran casa de dos pisos a las afueras de la cuidad. "Esta casa me encanta y creo que está a muy bien precio."

La alarma, sonando con fuerza en toda la base, hizo que Ianto dejara de hablar. "Voy a buscar a Tim." Se dio la vuelta, pero Jack le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. "Jack, no podemos dejarlo en la habitación."

"Lo se pero algo me dice que es mejor que no nos separemos mucho. Vamos a buscar a Tim, pero vamos a hacerlo juntos." Jack sacó su arma, nadie entraba en su base sin pedir permiso y menos cuando ponía en peligro la seguridad de su familia. "Vamos a tu mesa, coge tu arma y cuando tengamos a Tim tenemos que comprobar que la salida de la base sea segura." Ianto asintió en silencio, la sola idea de que el niño estuviera solo en el dormitorio y totalmente atemorizado le horrorizaba.

Caminaron hasta la mesa de Ianto en completo silencio, pero cuando escucharon de nuevo un ruido los dos se miraron. Alguien se acercaba, pues escucharon el sonido de pasos cada vez más cercanos. Ianto escondió su arma mientras se colocaba detrás de Jack.

"Ve a por Tim y espérame en la oficina de turismo, si no aparezco en veinte minutos, vete."

"Pero…"

"No hay peros que valgan, sabes que puedo salir de cualquier cosa, tu tienes que preocuparte por nuestro hijo." Los pasos sonaron más cerca. "Vamos vete." Le dio un pequeño empujón, ante lo que Ianto salió corriendo.

Los pasillos estaban casi a oscuras pero eso a Ianto no le preocupaba conocía todas aquellas instalaciones como la palma de su mano y podría moverse con los ojos cerrados, lo único importante en ese momento era Tim.

"Ianto." La vocecita del niño llegó a él con fuerza, al menos quien hubiera entrado en la base, no había llegado hasta el dormitorio. "Ianto."

"Ya estoy aquí, vamos que no pasa nada. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?" Tim lo miró con terror en los ojos. "Todo va bien, no pasa nada."

"Es mi papá. No es como vosotros, los papás que son como yo no quieren a sus hijos." Ianto no dijo nada, no era el momento pararse a preguntar que significaba eso.

"Vamos." Ianto cogió al niño en brazos y él ocultó la cara contra el cuello del joven agente. Este mantuvo su arma oculta para no asustar todavía más al niño, pero atento de lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor para defenderlo.

Un disparo lo sobrecogió, tanto que el niño empezó a llorar. "Shhhh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, sólo ha sido un susto." Pero Ianto sabía que no lo había sido, Jack, esperaba, acababa de disparar y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Caminó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo por los pasillos y por fin se encontró la puerta de salida delante. Jack no aparecía por ningún lado, pero tampoco su atacante. Necesitaba saber lo que le había pasado al capitán o por lo menos que si Tim estaba en lo cierto, que su padre no supusiera un peligro para salir de allí.

"Dame… a… mi… hijo." Ianto se dio la vuelta golpe, allí estaba la criatura, idéntica a la madre de Tim pero de mayor tamaño y este además hablaba. "Dame… a… mi… hijo."

"Ianto…" Dijo el niño cada vez más acurrucado contra Ianto.

"No, el niño se queda." La criatura dio un paso adelante. Ianto no había podido abrir la puerta y temía que si se daba la vuelta, la criatura se lanzaría a morderle el cuello y arrancar al niño de las manos.

Miró un momento al suelo y vio el reguero de sangre. Contuvo la respiración, no podía ser cierto. Siguió el rastro y para so estupor pronto llegó al cuerpo de Jack, ahora comprendía el disparo, que no había hecho el capitán, sino que lo había recibido y ahora estaba en el suelo, muerto.

"Dame… a… mi… hijo." Dijo la criatura, tan cerca que casi podía notar su fuerte hedor sobre su cara. Dio un paso más atrás y su espalda dio contra la pared. "Dame… a… mi… hijo."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ianto." Tim estaba inquieto, no se había separado de la cama de Ianto en ningún momento y cuando Jack se lo había permitido había empezado a llamarle. "Ianto, por favor, vamos despiértate." Cogió la mano del joven agente y se quedó ahí esperando lo que Jack dicho que era un milagro.

"No es un milagro, Tim, es más bien como si estuviera recargando las pilas. Como el móvil. Se ha llevado un buen golpe y está descansando eso es todo."

Pero el niño no estaba muy contento con aquella explicación. No veía a Ianto como una máquina, no lo veía como ningún aparato tal y como le decía Jack y lo único que quería era que despertara y que volviera a contarle un cuento antes de dormir, sobre todo eso ese en el que Jack había peleado contra un terrible dragón, era su favorito.

Aquella noche, Tim no quiso dormir en su cuarto, por mucho que Jack le dijo que le avisaría en cuanto Ianto despertara, el niño quiso quedarse con el capitán, durmiendo en su regazo, cubierto por una manta que los tapaba a los dos en la fría noche, mientras Jack esperaba pacientemente, contemplando a su compañero, el momento en el que volviera en si.

Le había fallado, era lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, en que le había fallado. Le había dicho que todo iba a ir bien, que nadie les haría daño y que protegería a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas. Pero cuando había llegado el momento de hacerlo de verdad, Jack le había fallado.

El simple hecho de recordarlo le lastimaba, le hacía polvo el corazón y le daba ganas de llorar, de gritar incluso, si no fuera porque no iba a dejar solo a Tim bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, al menos para él que al despertar, después de que la criatura le disparara, Ianto ya estaba en el suelo, con aquella cosa encima, a punto de despedazarlo y Tim llorando acurrucado bajo una mesa. Afortunadamente el niño ahora no se acordaba de nada o al menos no había dicho nada al respecto, pues estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de Ianto.

"Lo siento tanto. No se como me cogió por sorpresa; aquello jamás debería haber ocurrido. No se lo que me paso para que aquel ser pudiera coger mi arma y dispararme con mi propio revolver." Tan sólo era un susurro lo que estaba diciendo, para no despertar a Tim que por fin se había quedado dormido, pero tenía que decirlo ahora, antes que Ianto pudiera llegar a escucharle.

Cerró los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente agotado, aunque la sensación que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, era la de una terrible impotencia y desasosiego que no le dejaba más que pensar y dar vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido, buscando donde estaba el error que por narices tenía que habar cometido.

Había dejado a Ianto, para que fuera en busca de Tim y lo pusiera en un lugar seguro. No era ningún misterio para él, el riesgo que estaba corriendo al quedarse solo, pero nada de eso importaba siempre que su familia estuviera a salvo. Escuchó los pasos y ruidos similares a gruñidos a su alrededor, pero por más que lo intentó, no encontró señales de la criatura por ninguna parte.

Sin duda alguna lo estaba rodeando, la criatura lo estaba viendo y esperaba el momento adecuado para lanzarse a por él. Había conocido varias criaturas similares a esta a lo largo de su existencia, por lo que sabía que no tardaría en atacar, pues seguramente, carecía de paciencia.

Así, tal y como había supuesto, un minuto más tarde, una sombra algo más grande que él se lanzó a por el capitán como si de una leona cazando se tratara. Sin saber por donde le iba a atacar, Jack no pudo protegerse antes y vio que ya era demasiado tarde para evitar que se lanzara a por él.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo, la criatura, trató de morderle el cuello e hincó las uñas en sus brazos para intentar inmovilizarlo. El dolor fue intenso y creyó que le atravesaría hasta llegar al hueso. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que soltar el revolver, mientras de nuevo, volvieron a rodar por el suelo entre los gruñidos de la criatura y los intentos del capitán por deshacerse de ella.

De repente sintió una fuerte presión en el cuello, cuando el ser intentó ahogarlo. Era mucho más fuerte que él y apenas podía moverse al tenerlo encima. Le apretaba con fuerza y por mucho que se estiraba para coger el revolver, la criatura más le empujaba contra el suelo.

Entonces llegó el golpe en la cabeza, todavía no comprendía por mucho que pensaba en ello como era posible que la criatura le hubiera hecho aquello y como podía haberle golpeado contra el suelo con tanta fuerza.

"Ianto." Jack despertó al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en su amante y en Tim cuando se había golpeado. Pensaba en lo que les ocurriría a ellos si su contrincante se deshacía de él. esa misma preocupación era la que casi le había costado la vida a Ianto. "Lo siento." Ya que no podía llegar hasta la cama sin despertar a Tim abrazó al niño y le besó en la frente. "Lo ves, tu has cuidado de nuestro hijo, le has protegido y yo casi hago que te maten. No soy el superhéroe como el que tu me ves Ianto, al fin y al cabo no soy más que un ser humano sentimental y preocupado por su familia."

Miró fijamente a Ianto y al momento, volvió otra vez a recordar los hechos que habían llevado a su compañero hasta esa cama. Tras haberse golpeado la cabeza, los oídos le retumbaba y concentrarse en nada era imposible pensar en nada, todos los músculos se le habían quedado agarrotados y tardó unos segundos en recuperar la conciencia total de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás se sintió tan terriblemente mal de haber tardado tanto en recuperarse.

Abrió los ojos dolorido, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el revolver estaba apuntándole y tras él, la criatura que estaba tratando de matarle, que desgraciadamente, resultaba ser más inteligente de lo que el capitán jamás habría creído.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo para nada, el disparo estaba a punto de llegar, que moriría y que al despertar… Entonces no pensó en eso, no pudo hacerlo, pues la sola idea de no poder ayudar a Ianto si este le necesitaba destrozando en los últimos momentos. Cerró los ojos y un momento antes de morir escuchó el disparo.

"Jack." La voz de Ianto apenas fue un lamento, seguida de un largo gruñido de dolor. Tras abrir los ojos, notó la visión completamente borrosa y sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. "¿Jack?"

Al no recibir respuesta, Ianto intentó incorporarse, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo, cuando toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. enterró el rostro en la cama por un momento.

"¡Jack! ¡Tim!" Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón sonar cada vez más rápido, a cada segundo que ninguno de los dos le contestaba. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero el dolor en el cuello fue inmenso. "Esa cosa me mordió… no estoy seguro. ¡Jack, por favor, contéstame!"

El capitán despertó de golpe con el grito y con él, Tim también despertó agitado. Jack lo abrazó con fuerza otra vez para reconfortarlo. En la oscuridad de la habitación, el capitán miró a la cama y vio que Ianto se había despertado por fin y aunque no lo dijo le disgustó no haber estado atento.

"Gracias a dios estás despierto, nos tenías muy preocupados." Llevando al niño en brazos, Jack se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Ianto, que poco a poco se incorporó hasta poder enterrarse entre los brazos de Jack. "Nos has dado un buen susto, Gwen casi no se ha ido a casa." Jack besó a Ianto en la frente.

Tim se removió y en cuanto pudo hacerse un hueco entre los dos, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a Ianto. El muchacho sonrió, tratando de ocultar el terrible dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de acabar con él. El niño empezó a sollozar y cada vez se apretó más contra Ianto.

"Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes." Le acarició la cabecita al niño y esperó a que Tim le mirara por fin.

Tim se detuvo a inspeccionar a Ianto un momento, miró su herida enrojecida en la cabeza y luego comprobó que todo lo demás estuviera bien. "Mi papá era malo y quería hacernos daño. Yo no quiero ser como él, no quiero hacernos daño a vosotros." Por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

"Eres un chico increíble." Jack abrazó al niño y miró a Ianto sonriendo. "Es una pena que Ianto no se acuerde lo que has hecho por él, sino seguro que dice que eres un gran héroe."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Dijo Ianto con el mayor entusiasmo que pudo poner en su tono de voz, pese a lo cansando que estaba.

"Tim te salvó y luego yo le ayudé un poco." El niño se sonrojó al escuchar la forma tan orgullosa en la que Jack hablaba de lo que había hecho. "Yo estaba, ya sabes… y no podía hacer nada. cuando desperté el padre de Tim estaba a punto de matarte y pese a lo asustado que estaba nuestro pequeño héroe, se lanzó contra él. Le oí gritar como un auténtico león, incluso me asustó a mi."

El niño se echó a reír al escuchar a Jack rugir y hacerle cosquillas. Los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. Los dos estaban agotados y todo lo que querían hacer era dormir abrazados, dejar que pasara el resto del día lo más tranquilo posible.

Cuando Jack había llamado a Gwen, ya habían comprobado que la herida en la cabeza de Ianto no era nada importante, nada que unas cuantas horas de sueño reparador no pudieran solucionar. En cuanto a lo de la mordedura del cuello; Jack no iba a decir nada hasta que pasaran unos días, seguramente no sería nada, pero sería mejor tenerlo controlado.

"Así que le debo la vida a nuestro miembro más joven de Torchwood." Ianto besó la cabeza del niño.

"Jack también te quitó de encima a mi papá."

"Mientras Tim cuidaba de ti."

Jack no se sentía orgulloso de haber matado al padre de su hijo, al fin y al cabo se trataba de eso, del padre de su hijo y no sabía como sería capaz de decirle en un futuro, seguramente no muy lejano lo que había ocurrido mientras él cuidaba de Ianto.

"Entonces os debo la vida a los dos." Jack colocó la mano en la espalda de Ianto y al ver lo mucho que le costaba incorporarse le echó una mano para llegar hasta él. dejó que le besara, que lo hiciera intensamente, como agradecimiento por haberle salvado, aunque Jack sentía que no se le merecía, pero aún así, no dijo nada. "Gracias, por no dejarme morir, por ser mi héroe otra vez, creo que esto se merece una recompensa." Comenzó a susurrarle al oído. "Ya me dirás como pagártelo."

"Primero tendrás que convencerme de que me lo merezco."

Ianto se quedó mirando a Jack completamente atónito, pues no comprendía a que venía aquello. Jack le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con una tristeza que no pudo ocultar ante los ojos de Ianto.

"¿Qué tal si todos dormimos un rato? Creo que nos vendría bien."

"Puedo dormir con vosotros." Tim se acurrucó contra el pecho de Ianto y miró a Jack. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con la sábana nervioso. "No quiero que papá vuelva a por mi, no querrá hacer daño."

Jack suspiró, cogió al niño en brazos se tumbó en el hueco que acababa de hacer Ianto en la cama. Dejó a Tim entre los dos y dejo que Ianto apoyara la cabeza sobre su brazo nada más tumbarse.

"Sólo por esta noche. Además puede que uno de estos días tengas un cuarto enorme en la nuestra nueva casa." Mientras decía esto, Jack tenía los ojos puestos en Ianto. Estaba asustado mientras pensaba en lo que una mordedura de una criatura así podía causar en un ser humano o en si el golpe en la cabeza podría ser una conmoción, pero Ianto estaba bien y tenía que darle la noticia que llevaba casi todo el día esperando para decirle.

"¡Voy a tener un cuarto grande!"

"Claro y allí podrás tener todos los juguetes que compramos ayer." Jack rodeó con el brazo libre los cuerpos de Ianto y Tim.

"¿Nueva casa?"

"¿Recuerdas los planos que me enseñaste ayer?" Ianto asintió, mientras notaba el cuerpecito de Tim acomodándose entre los dos. Los dos miraron y vieron que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido otra vez mientras ellos hablaban. "Mientras esperaba, bueno mientras me preocupaba por lo que pudiera haberte ocurrido, hablé con el dueño. Se la quiere quitar de encima. Me dijo que necesitaba el dinero ya. Si la queremos es nuestra."

"¿La casa de dos plantas, esa enorme, a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Nuestra?"

"Si porque ya ves que ahora somos una familia." Los dos miraron a Tim y lo escucharon ronronear como un gatito.

"¿Qué quería decir con eso de que tengo que decirte si te mereces ser mi héroe?"

Durante un momento, Jack observó a Ianto. No podía decírselo, no era el momento de estropearlo todo. Por eso, no dijo nada, tan sólo se acercó a Ianto, asegurándose de no aplastar a Tim y le besó de nuevo, haciendo que su compañero se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando. Cuando llegara el momento hablarían de eso.


	8. Chapter 8

El cálido y pequeño cuerpecito de Tim se removió junto a Ianto, despertándole. Miró su reloj, pues a veces en la base, perdía la noción del tiempo y desconocía la hora que era exactamente. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

"Todavía es muy pronto, vamos vuelve a dormir." Dijo al niño abrazándolo contra su cuerpo para que se calmara. Le besó en la frente y rodeó su cuerpo de nuevo al ver que no dejaba de murmurar en sueños. "Tim, ¿Qué ocurre cariño?" El niño no le contestó, por lo que Ianto por fin abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando.

Notó su frente húmeda por el sudor que casi había cubierto de sudor. Ianto sobresaltado, se incorporó tratando de no molestar al niño y buscó a Jack al otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo en capitán no estaba allí.

"Mierda Jack, ¿Dónde te has metido esta noche?"

Cogió el cuerpo del niño y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Volvió a colocar sus labios sobre la frente del niño y se dio cuenta que estaba abrasando. Lo cogió en brazos y fue a la enfermería.

"¿Por qué no presté un poco más de atención cuando Owen trató de enseñarme como funcionaban todos estos malditos aparatos?" No soportaba ver el cuerpo de su hijo temblando contra él y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, si al menos Jack estuviera con él. "Vamos Ianto, piensa en algo."

Una vez en la enfermería colocó a Tim sobre la camilla y miró a su alrededor buscando algo, algo que le pudiera servir. Todo le parecía extraño en ese momento, a pesar de saber como funcionaban casi todas las cosas que veía, ahora mismo nada le parecía útil para ayudar al pequeño.

"Papá…" Ianto se dio la vuelta, pero el niño tan sólo estaba delirando, no era consciente de que Ianto estuviera con él.

Rápidamente, le tomó la temperatura, que ya superaba los cuarenta grados. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jack, obviamente no le contestó, en los momentos precisos Jack nunca tenía conectado el teléfono. A veces, por cosas como esas, Ianto lo llegaba a odiar.

Tras pensar otro segundo llamó a Gwen, ella siempre estaba disponible y esta no fue una excepción. Su voz sonó medio dormida, pero aún así le contestó.

"Gwen gracias a dios que me contestas. Tim está enfermo, no se lo que le ocurre, pero tiene una fiebre muy alta, no hace más delirar y ya sabes que no puedo llevarlo al hospital. Jack no está aquí y no se que hacer, no conozco todos los aparatos de Owen."

"Ianto cariño tranquilo, vamos para allá. Mientras tanto trata de bajar la fiebre del niño, con paños húmedos y si llega a despertarse, sobretodo mantelo tranquilo, que no se altere y no se mueva."

"Gwen gracias por… por estar simplemente ahí." Deseaba tanto decirle eso a Jack. pero parecía que el capitán no iba a cambiar nunca.

Antes no le importaba que se marchara de cacería por las noches o a hacer ciertas cosas en las que prefería no pensar para evitar los celos, pero ahora que tenían un hijo, ahora que eran una familia o que al menos podían serlo, resultaba que Jack decidía llevar la misma vida y no cambiar nada, ni siquiera por Tim.

Gwen despertó a Rhys de un golpe que durante los primeros momentos después de que su mujer le dijera que tenían que ir a la base, se movió como un zombie por la habitación y por todo el apartamento.

"Me gustaría saber donde se ha metido Jack, tiene una familia, ahora tienen un hijo, debería tomar ciertas responsabilidades en lugar de irse por ahí a hacer dios sabe que. Pobre Ianto. No lo digo solo por el susto de despertarte y que tu hijo esté enfermo. Se trata de un niño no humano, le puede ocurrir cualquier cosa y Jack…" Gwen gruñó, pocas veces se había sentido tan enfadada con el capitán.

Tenía ganas de pegarle por lo que había hecho, de echarle la bronca, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo Ianto no lo iba a hacer como debía, entre la preocupación por Tim y que se trataba de Ianto, que parecía incapaz de enfurecerse con el capitán, no iba a permitir que Jack se fuera de rositas después de desaparecer así como así. Si Ianto no lo hacía, lo haría ella.

"Gwen cariño te importaría calmarte, ni siquiera me has dicho todavía lo que le ocurre a Ianto o a Tim ¿o es Jack el que está enfermo?" Dijo Rhys para intentar suavizar un poco los ánimos de su esposa.

"No tenemos ni idea sobre donde está Jack, ¿Qué raro verdad? Y Ianto está solo en la base con Tim; parece ser que el niño tiene mucha fiebre. Ianto nos necesita, al menos hasta que encontremos al padre de la criatura."

Gwen adoraba a Jack, era su mejor amigo y le había contado todo, Jack sabía cada parte de su vida como si fuera la suya propia y eso a la joven agente le parecía genial, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien poder confesarse cuando lo necesitara. Pero también quería mucho a Ianto, pues con el muchacho se sentía como una hermana.

Lo había visto sufrir tanto a lo largo de los cuatro años que llevaban trabajando juntos que sentía que tenía que protegerlo pues Jack, para eso no era demasiado expresivo, un gran líder si, un salvador para el mundo frente a las amenazas extraterrestres también, pero cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, podía salvarles la vida, pero decir que les quería y demostrarlo al cien por cien, era algo totalmente distinto y desde luego, nada sencillo para Jack.

- o -

A aquellas horas de la madrugada llegaron a la base en menos de quince minutos, que para Ianto fueron totalmente insoportables. Ya lo había intentado todo para bajar la fiebre del niño y aún así su estado parecía estar empeorando por momentos. Estaba nervioso, se movía de un sitio para otro mientras esperaba los nuevos resultados sobre Tim en una de tantas máquinas que había en el laboratorio.

Estaba seguro que tenía que haber alguna que realmente le ayudara, pero por mucho que conocía el nombre de todas ellas y sabía que Owen le había explicado su funcionamiento, no se atrevía a usarlas y mucho menos sobre su hijo.

Cuando Gwen y Rhys entraron en la base y llegaron a la enfermería, Ianto acariciaba con ternura la mano del niño, mientras uno de los últimos experimentos de Owen trataba de decirle cual era la enfermedad exacta de Tim. De nuevo no consiguió nada en claro.

"¡Mierda!" Tiró el aparato contra la mesa y se apoyó en ella haciéndose daño al agarrar el borde con tanta fuerza. Se mordió el labio para mantenerse firme y no romper a llorar, pues mientras estuviera sólo era el único que podía ayudar al niño de alguna forma. "Soy un completo inútil que ni siquiera puede salvar la vida de su propio hijo. ¿Jack, maldita sea, donde te has metido cuando más te necesitamos?"

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta. Allí se encontró a Gwen mirándole con ojos cariñosos y comprensivos, esperando para reconfortarle en cuanto lo pudiera.

"Gwen, Rhys, gracias por venir, no se… Gwen por favor, dime que puedes hacer algo." Ianto se acercó al niño y le acarició la frente cubierta de sudor.

"Papá…"

"Si cariño estoy aquí. Todo va a salir, te lo prometo." Dijo mirando Gwen, esperando que ella dijera lo mismo.

Su amiga tan sólo asintió y comenzó a moverse por el laboratorio. Ianto sabía que su compañera había pasado mucho tiempo allí, le gustaba que Owen le hablara de la procedencia de todos aquellos dispositivos, de la especie de alienígena a la que pertenecían. Por eso buscó por todas partes, cogió algunos aparatos y los volvió a dejar al ver que no le servirían de nada, cogió otros y murmuró algo casi con desesperación.

"¿Cómo es posible que con un niño pequeño aquí no tengamos ningún tipo de botiquín de primeros auxilios? Necesito algo para bajar la fiebre. Ianto necesito que traigas hielo, eso al menos le aliviará un poco y agua, está sudando mucho y no debemos permitir que se deshidrate." Ianto asintió en silencio. Quería agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero no había tiempo que perder, por lo que sin más dilación desaparició hacia la cocina. "Rhys, toma es mi comunicador y también cuenta con teléfono, trata de contactar con Jack. coge el SUV, si lo conectas con el comunicador verás el paradero de nosotros tres. Encuéntrale y tráele aquí."

"Y si me dice…"

"Se trata de su hijo, me da igual lo que diga o lo que esté haciendo, como si está salvando el universo entero. Tráele aquí ahora."

- o -

Estar en ese coche, le recordaba al batmovil sólo que mucho más grande y con más juguetes de los tenía el hombre murciélago. Se colocó el comunicador de su mujer y tal y como le había dicho ella lo puso en funcionamiento. En la pequeña pantalla del coche apareció toda la cuidad y ella tan sólo tres puntos. Dos estaban juntos, los de Ianto y Gwen, pero otro mucho más alejado, indicaba a Jack.

Lo siguió, tal y como le fue indicando el GPS hasta que prácticamente lo sacó de la cuidad. Allí ya no había casi nada, más que un tremendo descampado. Se bajó del coche al ver que este le decía que Jack tenía que estar allí, justo donde estaba colocado él. Miró a su alrededor y en un primer vistazo no encontró absolutamente nada, estaba sólo en mitad del campo.

"¿Dónde se ha metido este hombre?" Miró su reloj preocupado, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había dejado la base. "Espero que el niño esté bien."

De repente un ruido lo sobresalto y casi hizo que diera un gritó. Escuchó algo debajo del coche y se agachó para ver de que se trataba. "Espero que no sea uno de esos weevils."

Entonces lo vio, aunque al principio no se lo podía creer. Dejó que lo que al principio no fue más que una sombra saliera a la luz de los faros del SUV y por fin lo vio bien, lleno de barro y su rostro apenas reconocible, pero cuando le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada, Rhys vio que no había duda. Era Jack.

"¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?"

"Ya sabes, unas cosas me llevaron a otras y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba siguiendo una pista por las alcantarillas de Cardiff." El teléfono de Jack comenzó a sonar, por los mensajes que había recibido. Extrañado lo miró. "¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?"

"¿Qué que ha pasado? Jack, Gwen y sobretodo Ianto te van a matar. Sube al coche y vamos a la base."

"Un momento, ¿de que va todo esto?"

"Tu hijo está enfermo, Ianto de los nervios y Gwen, bueno ya conoces a Gwen."

"Me lo temía, tenía que haber venido antes."

"¿Cómo dices Jack?"

"Nada es igual, vamos a la base."

Jack siempre había tenido buen olfato y nada más conocer a Tim y adoptarlo, había decidido investigar a la raza de alienígena a la que pertenecía, no quería llevarse ningún susto como el de ahora mismo. Pero le había costado, de aquella especie apenas quedaban miembros y por más que había preguntado, nada, nadie sabía decirle nada.

La noche anterior, le habían dado una pista, pero no había querido decir nada a Ianto para no preocuparle. Tenía que bajar a la zona más peligrosa del subsuelo de Cardiff y aunque a él no le ocurría nada, en cuanto se lo dijera a su compañero le pediría ir con él y eso era justo lo que menos quería.

Por eso se había ido solo, pero al mismo tiempo se daba ahora cuenta de su terrible error, pues no se podía ni imaginar lo aterrado que debía estar Ianto. No dijo nada en todo el camino, no tenía la confianza suficiente con Rhys como para hablar sobre algo así.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de turismo saló corriendo y llegó abajo en el menor tiempo que había hecho nunca. Ianto estaba sentado en el sofá, las manos escondían su rostro, pero aún así lo podía escuchar sollozar en voz baja, al más lejos, dentro de la enfermería vio a Gwen que estaba con el niño.

"Ianto." Jack se arrodilló frente a su compañero. "Ianto, estoy aquí." Dijo poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Ianto.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Jamás había oído a Ianto hablarle así, pero tuvo que preguntarse el motivo de su estado de ánimo.

"Ianto, lo siento." Se sentó a su lado, pero Ianto se levantó antes.

"No estabas cuando te necesitaba ¿Sabes lo asustado que estoy? Tienes una responsabilidad como padre. Ya no eres sólo el capitán Harkness, ya no te puedes ir con el Doctor en cuanto te llame, no te puedes ir a ligar por ahí cuando crees que estoy dormido y creo que las cacerías… trabajamos juntos, tenemos un hijo juntos y ha estado a punto de morir por su padre. Aunque todavía no se si sobrevivirá." Terminó diciendo en poco más que un susurro.

"Ianto lo siento, pero no es lo que crees."

"Me da igual. Sólo quiero saber que Tim está bien." Ianto entró en la enfermería sin esperar a que Jack le contestara. "¿Cómo está?"

"La fiebres sigue siendo muy alta, pero creo que he encontrado al virus causante. Con un poco de tiempo podría extraerlo."

"No puedes." Jack acababa de aparecer en la puerta. "Si lo haces Tim morirá."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack lo había estado buscando por toda la base durante un buen rato, pero hasta ese momento no había podido dar con Ianto. Era lo malo de que su joven compañero conociera cada recodo de la base, podía esconderse sin ningún problema. Por fin lo encontró en una de las celdas, la única que no disponía de cámara de seguridad.

"Creía que habías repuesto la cámara después del incidente con aquella cosa hecha de electricidad." Jack se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que su compañero decidiera contestarle.

"Jack ¿podrías dejarme un rato a solas? La verdad es que no me apetece hablar contigo ahora mismo."

"Ianto, por favor, déjame que te explique."

Ianto se levantó casi de un salto. Estaba agotado pero no le importó. Miró a Jack y estaba dispuesto a decirle tantas cosas, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba enojado, muy cabreado con Jack por como se había marchado, por como le había dejado sólo con Tim y porque ahora volvía como si nada, incluso sabiendo que su hijo estaba enfermo.

Jack siempre había sido así, el gran capitán Harkness, el mismo que nunca se ataba a ningún compromiso serio con nadie, el mismo que le había ofrecido ser una familia de verdad, tener un hijo ser el uno para el otro. Pero aquello le había durado poco y ahora volvía a ser el capitán que Ianto conocía.

"No quiero que me digas nada, porque saber donde estabas no va a cambiar nada." Se sentó de golpe y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Necesitaba dormir, aunque allí, en dura superficie de aquella especie de cama, no era muy fácil y menos pensando que su hijo estaba enfermo y no podía hacer nada por él. "Me da igual saber que estabas cazando weevils o que estabas por ahí, en algún bar o donde quiera que vayas cuando me dejas por las noches. Simplemente no estabas, eso es lo único que me importa."

"Lo digo en serio, Ianto, necesito decírtelo, porque es importante, para todos, pero sobretodo para Tim." Ianto mostró una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado forzada para ser natura y que todavía acentuaba más su cansancio. "Estuve fuera investigando por Tim, vamos Ianto, déjame entrar, se que estás enfadado conmigo, lo entiendo y se que estás asustado, que lo estás pasando mal. Por eso estoy aquí, por ti y por nuestro hijo."

Ianto cogió un pequeño aparato, muy similar a un mando a distancia y lo apretó en dirección a la puerta de la celda, que hizo un ruido y se empezó a abrir. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba realmente enojado con Jack, no quería verle, pues entonces le venía a la mente, una y otra la vez la imagen de Tim, su pequeño cuerpecito pegado a él temblando y la fiebre apoderándose de él más rápido de lo que Ianto hubiera visto nunca.

Pero de alguna forma, que el muchacho todavía no había llegado a comprender, Jack siempre le convencía de todo, por muy arriesgada que fuera la misión, por muy suicida que pareciera la cacería, por muy pocas veces que le hubiera dicho que realmente le quería, Jack siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y al fin y al cabo siempre le hacía sentir bien.

No levantó la cabeza del suelo cuando entró el capitán, pero escuchó sus pasos aletargados, cansados incluso. Entonces vio su sombra parada delante de él y observó que se arrodillada delante de él. Cerró los ojos, no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos y pensar que Jack era culpable por haberle abandonado aquella noche con todo lo que había pasado.

"Ianto por favor, mírame." Ianto no hizo nada, apretó las manos contra las piernas y apretó hasta que sintió que se hacía daño. También apretó los ojos, pues no deseaba llorar. "¿De verdad me crees capaz de abandonaros a ti y a nuestro hijo? Sois mi familia; las cosas han cambiado, yo no soy el mismo tipo al que conociste al llegar aquí, ahora mi vida sois vosotros."

"No estabas. Me he despertado, Tim estaba enfermo, muy enfermo y tu no estabas allí." Ahogo un gemido en la garganta, aunque por más que lo intentaba sabía que tarde o temprano rompería a llorar, si Jack le tocaba si ponía las manos sobre él, entonces no podría contenerse mucho más. "No estabas, ni Gwen, Gwen estaba en casa, en su apartamento con Rhys y yo estaba sólo. No sabía que hacer Jack."

De repente Jack lo abrazó, lo arropó entre sus brazos, apretó su cuerpo de tal manera que Ianto pensaba que dejaba de respirar. Escuchó el corazón del capitán latiendo con fuerza contra él y sus manos frotando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

"Todo va a salir bien, a partir de ahora todo va a salir bien te lo prometo. Siento no haber estado, pero pensaba que tardaría más tiempo en ocurrir, supongo que no calculé bien."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Jack se separó de su compañero, pero cogió su rostro con una mano, no quería que volviera a dejar de mirarle, no hubiera soportado que Ianto le odiara sin saber lo que había estado haciendo.

"Te lo habría dicho en cuanto vine, esperaba que todavía estuvierais durmiendo, pero todo ha ocurrido más rápido de lo que yo había esperado y no he tenido tiempo de contártelo todo."

"Vamos Jack por favor, me estás poniendo nervioso y si no me dices de que va todo esto, creo que dentro de poco me da a dar un infarto." Jack le acarició la mejilla y Ianto, sin poder evitarlo, se frotó contra él como un pequeño gatito agradecido por las carantoñas de su amo. La mano de Jack subió hasta el pecho de Ianto y se puso sobre su corazón.

"Parece que se te va a salir de pecho, deberías relajarte un poco, no quiero tener que llevarte a la enfermería también a ti." Con mucho cuidado, como si se estuviera moviendo a cámara lenta, se acercó a Ianto le besó en los labios. "Siento mucho haberte puesto tan nervioso de verdad, si lo hubiera sabido." Le susurró al oído mientras Ianto se apoyaba sobre él.

"Jack, por favor cuéntame todo lo que sabes." Ianto gimió, no podía aguantarlo más. El dolor en el pecho era demasiado grande, las ganas de llorar tan terribles que le estaban haciendo daño en la garganta y la cabeza cada vez le dolía más.

En ese momento, Jack notó el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero. sin decir nada, se separó de él y palpó su frente, que poco a poco se estaba llenando de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Mierda, has pasado mucho rato durmiendo al lado de Tim."

"Jack."

"Vale te lo contaré, pero vas tener que tomarte esta pastilla primero." Ianto lo miró a aturdido. Ahora que se daba cuenta, le costaba enfocar la vista en Jack. Cerró los ojos, de nuevo los volvió a apretar con fuerza y apretó la mano de Jack, para comprobar que el capitán seguía estando allí. "Vamos Ianto, tómate esta píldora, te prometo que te hará sentirte mejor." Le acaricio el cabello con cuidado y esperó a que levantara de nuevo la mirada.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

"Como ser humano, en tu caso la infección se demuestra como una especie de gripe algo más fuerte de lo normal. Tranquilo, no es mortal, pero si no te tomas esto, te vas a encontrar fatal y vas a desear morirte."

"Jack…" Gimió Ianto al notar que Jack le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Estaba seguro que las piernas no le iban a tener en pie por mucho rato, aunque tan sólo un momento antes no se sentía así, Pero Jack lo sostenía con fuerza, no iba a permitir que cayera al suelo.

"No quiero que te quedes, quieto, entonces te dormiría y eso es peor." Jack pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura de Ianto y lo sostuvo en pie, intentó introducir la píldora en la boca de Ianto pero no pudo hacerlo. "Vamos, mi niño, tienes que hacerlo por mi, tendría que haber llegado antes lo se, pero todavía puedo solucionar esto."

Se movió por la celda y salió al pasillo con Ianto junto a él. No podía moverse con rapidez, pero llegaría a la enfermería y lo haría con Ianto todavía consciente. Volvió a colocar la píldora en los labios de su compañero pero de nuevo, no hubo forma.

"Mira, Tim es un chico fuerte y va a salir de esta; pero le va a costar. Es algo por lo que tiene pasar, pero los humanos no estamos preparados para esto. Así que tu vas a tener que luchar también, por ti, por mi y sobretodo por nuestro hijo."

Lo apoyó en la pared y se colocó delante, lo miró un momento. Ianto mantenía los ojos levemente abiertos y la respiración era entrecortada. "Muy bien, se que te gusta llevarme la contraria y que no sueles estás de acuerdo cuando te digo como quiero hacer una cacería, pero ahora vas a hacer las cosas como te las digo."

Ianto no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza baja, casi apoyada sobre su propio pecho, la infección estaba apoderándose demasiado rápido del cuerpo de su compañero. Jack tenía que reaccionar, por eso, cogió la pequeña píldora entre los dientes y se acercó a Ianto, posó sus labios sobre los de su joven amante y le besó.

Le obligó a abrir la boca, continuó besándole, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y por fin consiguió que la píldora llegara hasta la boca de Ianto.

De repente, el cuerpo de su compañero cayó al suelo, aunque pudo sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara, se quedó sentado allí, con Ianto sobre él, su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, sus manos sudorosas entre las de Jack y sus ojos de nuevo ligeramente abiertos.

"¿Vas a estar siempre ahí para salvarme?" Ianto sonrió y se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Jack.

"No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente Ianto Jones, voy a estar ahí contigo durante mucho tiempo."

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Shh, tienes que descansar." Le besó en la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Ianto. "La píldora va a hacer que te duermas, así que no te aconsejaría luchar, te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes."

"¿Dónde has estado?" Volvió a preguntar Ianto, aunque ahora alargaba tanto las palabras, que no estaba seguro que Jack hubiera comprendido lo que acababa de decir. "¿Dónde…"

"Ianto, te lo diré, no te preocupes, pero ahora necesito que descanses, tu cuerpo tiene que luchar contra esto." Ianto suspiró, ya no era capaz de mantenerse despierto, ya no podía hacerlo por más tiempo y estando allí, en los brazos de Jack, sintiéndose tranquilo, relajado y protegido.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."


	10. Chapter 10

El día se había hecho realmente largo y Jack, desde que había vuelto a la base, no había dormido nada, ni se había sentado todavía. Gwen también estaba hecha polvo, aunque no decía nada para no molestar a su compañero. tan sólo miraba al capitán y se preguntaba cuanto aguante tendría y cuando su cuerpo no daría más de si.

Jack no había dejado de moverse, del lado de Tim al lado de Ianto continuamente, sin parar, preocupándose por uno y por el otro, asegurándose que la fiebre del niño no volviera a subir y que el estado de su joven amante se estabilizara poco a poco.

"Jack deberías relajarte, ¿Sabes cuantas horas llevas sin parar?" El capitán no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció haberle escuchado, pues no levantó al vista de Tim, hasta terminó de comprobar que su temperatura era la misma que la última vez que se la había tomado. "Jack…"

"Gwen, ahora no por favor."

Su compañera lo miró sin poderse creer que ese fuera el verdadero Jack Harkness, no el que siempre hablaba sobre sus conquistas o sus aventuras por el universo o la vida que había tenido junto al Doctor. No, ahora se daba cuenta que Jack era completamente distinto, no le gustaba hablar de ello por lo que ahora veía, pero no descansaría hasta que su familia estuviera bien.

"Jack, lo digo en serio, tienes que dejar que me encargue por favor. Ianto es como un hermano para mi y puedo cuidar de él. tu apenas puedes mantenerte en pie a estas alturas, deja los demás cuidemos de ellos."

Jack se dio la vuelta con rapidez, las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, por lo que Gwen se preguntó cuando sería la última vez que Jack había dormido. No había estado en toda la noche en la base, por lo que por lo menos hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no pegaba ojo.

"No me mires así, ¿Te has visto bien? Vale, eres el capitán Harkness, puedes regenerarte sin ningún problema y nunca te digo nada, pero ahora no voy a quedarme callada. Tienes que descansar, quieras o no."

Jack se acercó a ella justo en el momento en el que Rhys entrara en la habitación. Miró a su mujer y a Jack, preguntándose que les ocurría, porque estaban tan tensos y porque parecía que había interrumpido una conversación en la que no había sido invitado.

"¿Molesto? Traía algo de café, pensaba que os vendría bien." Dijo por fin al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

"No cariño, no pasa nada, tan sólo estaba convenciendo a Jack para que relajara un poco." Contestó Gwen sin dejar de mirar a Jack. "¿Verdad que nosotros podemos quedarmos mientras Jack duerme un poco?"

"Si, claro."

"No, no podéis." Dijo Jack con rotundidad.

"Vamos Jack, no me vengas ahora con que se trata de algo contagioso y mucho menos con que tienes que hacerlo tu." Gwen sonrió, se acercó a su amigo y apoyó la mano en su hombro, para darse cuenta que el capitán estaba tenso. "Jack…"

"Gwen por favor. Necesito hacerlo y lo sabes."

Tenía razón, pese a todo lo que le estaba diciendo, Gwen sabía que no había forma de hacer cambiar de idea a Jack, si había decidido quedarse, no había forma de llevárselo de allí, por mucho que estuviera a punto de caer rendido Jack seguiría ahí, bien por penitencia por sentirse culpable por no haber podido solucionarlo antes, bien por el amor que sentía por Ianto y Tim o por el motivo que fuera, Jack se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que su familia estuviera bien.

"Se trata de Ianto, él siempre está ahí, pase lo que pase y ahora tengo que estar yo. Así que ¿Por qué no os váis a descansar vosotros y si pasa algo os llamo?" Jack sonrió, aunque no fue la misma sonrisa amplia que Gwen conocía de su amigo, se trataba de una sonrisa forzada y cansada, pero no dijo nada. "Nunca me había sentido así en la vida, nunca había sentido que tenía un familia de la que cuidar desde que me fui del lugar en el que vivía, Gwen. Entonces lo perdí todo y ahora por fin lo he recuperado, no puedo dejarlos solos."

Gwen le dio un beso la mejilla y le acercó una de las tazas de café que había traído Rhys. "Se que no vas a dormirte, pero por si acaso, toma, al menos esto te calentará el estómago y si despiertan o necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes, no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos por aquí."

"Deberíais iros a casa." Le dijo Jack en voz baja, como si pudiera despertar a Ianto qu dormía en la cama junto a ellos.

"Y tu deberías haberte ido a dormir hace horas y no digo nada. Así que estamos empatados." Los dos amigos sonrieron y un momento más tarde Gwen y Rhys se marcharon, dejando sólo en la habitación a Jack, con Ianto a un lado y Tim al otro.

Jack se acercó a la cama en la que se encontraba Tim y cogió al niño en brazos. El chiquillo ni se enteró, no hizo ni el más leve movimiento y Jack se estremeció, pues aunque no deseaba ni pensar en ellos, el niño parecía demasiado inerte.

"No nos puedes hacer esto Tim. Ianto te ha cogido tanto cariño, no se si alguna vez pensó en tener hijos con su novia Lisa, pero creo que es un gran padre, ¿No te parece también a ti?" Abrazó al niño, intentando que notara su contacto, que reaccionara de alguna forma, pero no pasó nada. "Dijeron que era así, me aseguraron que esto saldría bien, siempre y cuando no estuvieras entre la gente de tu especie, que no te convertirías en uno de ellos permanentemente." Jack se mordió el labio, no quería llorar, no quería que si alguno de los dos se despertaba de repente, lo vieran hecho polvo, tal y como estaba realmente.

Se acercó al niño y le besó en la frente. "Eh… vaya, la fiebre te ha bajado, eso es bueno." Sonrió cansado, al menos algo estaba saliendo bien. "Vamos Tim, los dos sabemos que eres un chico fuerte, en eso te vas a parecer a nosotros dos, bueno sobre todo a Ianto, porque no voy a negar que él es el más fuerte de los dos, o al menos el más tozudo de los dos, si vieras lo que se empeñó en conseguirme."

Alargó la mano hasta tomar la de Ianto que todavía estaba caliente por la fiebre y la sostuvo con fuerza. De repente, Tim se removió en sus brazos e hizo un pequeño sonido, como si intentara decirle algo todavía ininteligible.

"Tranquilo cariño todo está bien." Volvió a besarle la frente y para su sorpresa, el niño levantó las manos hacia él y le acarició el rostro. "Bienvenido, nos has dado un buen susto."

"¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué estás asustado?" No pretendía que el niño se lo hubiera notado en la expresión de su rostro, pero no había podido evitar estar asustado hasta ese momento.

"Has estado enfermo, pero ahora todo está bien." El niño se estremeció por la fiebre todavía permanente en su cuerpo. "Venga, es hora de volver a la cama y dormir."

El niño se aferró a él, lo cogió de la camisa y clavó sus ojos en Jack. "He tenido una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" Hasta que su padre no dijo una palabra, el niño no dejó de hacer fuerza para no separarse de él.

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Si, yo era malo y fue y hacía daño a la gente, os hacía daño a ti y a papá. Los dos teníais miedo de mi. ¿Voy a ser malo?"

"No, claro que no cariño, vas a ser un hombrecito estupendo y papá y yo vamos a cuidar de ti, como hemos hecho hasta ahora." El niño se acurrucó contra el hombro de Jack y allí apoyó la cabecita, rodeando el cuello del capitán.

"¿Qué le pasa a papá?" Jack casi lo había olvidado de Ianto, se había sentido tan aliviado porque Tim estuviera bien, que había pasado por alto todo lo demás.

"Papá también está enfermo, pero ya verás como en seguida se recupera igual que tu." Jack se volvió hacia Ianto y se arrodilló a su lado, para que el niño pudiera estar con su padre.

Tim alargó su manita y la puso sobre el rostro ardiendo de Ianto. Jack sonrió, por primera vez en muchas horas, parecían una familia, aunque hasta que Ianto no se recuperara del todo, Jack no podría respirar tranquilo ni descansar.

"Todo va a salir bien ya lo verás." Le dijo Jack al niño al oído. "¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?" Tim asintió sonriente. "Ianto me ha dicho que vamos a ir de excursión cuando estés bien… bueno cuando los dos estéis bien."

"¿A dónde?"

Jack besó al niño en la mejilla. "Ah, eso es una sorpresa y tendrás que preguntarle a papá cuando se encuentre bien."

"Esperaré." Dijo con rotundidad el niño al oído de Ianto, como si su padre pudiera escucharle en su semiinconsciencia, por último antes de que Jack volviera a cogerlo en brazos, el niño le dio un beso a su padre.

"Pues me parece que para que el tiempo se te haga más corto, será mejor dormir un poco y cuando despiertes ya verás como papá está bien y te puede dar la gran sorpresa. Pero tienes que hacerte el sorprendido, que si no me reñirá a mi por no haber sabido estarme callado."

El niño chocó la mano con él, mientras en brazos, Jack lo volvió a dejar en la cama. Le besó de nuevo la frente, para comprobar que la fiebre seguía bajando, aunque todavía era más alta de lo que debía.

"La pesadilla…"

"La pesadilla es sólo eso, una pesadilla y nada más. Además ya sabes que ni Ianto ni yo dejaríamos que nadie te hiciera nada y tu por encima de todos los niños que conozco, eres de los pocos que nunca se podrían volver malos."

Lo tumbó en la cama y lo tapó bien con la manta, envolviéndolo bien, como si de un paquetito se tratara.

"Ya verás como ahora sólo tienes dulces sueños y a ver si adivinas donde nos vamos a ir de excursión." Tim asintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama.

Definitivamente lo peor había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba que Ianto también volvieran en si. Por eso, fue hasta la otra cama y se sentó junto a él. De la misma forma que había hecho con el niño, le besó la frente, que todavía estaba demasiado caliente.

"Eres todo un padrazo Jack." El capitán sonrió al escuchar a su compañero por fin. "Si tu amigo el Doctor te viera ahora cuidando de nosotros, seguro que no te veía como el gran héroe del espacio."

Ianto tosió con fuerza y se estremeció levemente.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Como si me hubieran acribillado a balazos."

"Se como es esa sensación y te puedo asegurar que es mucho peor." Los dos hombres sonrieron, Ianto cerró un momento los ojos, el dolor que sentía en la cabeza parecía que iba a terminar por matarlo.

Entonces sintió los brazos de Jack a su alrededor y como poco a poco el capitán se iba a acomodando en la cama a su lado. Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del capitán y suspiró aliviado.

"¿Cómo está Tim?"

"Mejor, creo que lo peor ha pasado y en cuanto tu puedas levantarte." Ianto se echó a reír. "Ya se que ahora mismo te sientes fatal, pero me han asegurado que ese dolor pasará pronto, en cuanto te baje la fiebre lo demás será pan comido."

"¿Me puedes decir ahora donde estuviste anoche?"

"Querrás decir hace dos noches." Ianto no dijo nada, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente y en ese momento le daba igual, tan sólo quería saber donde había estado el capitán. "Había oído hablar sobre la raza de criaturas de las que proviene Tim y sabía que su metabolismo era una mezcla entre alienígena y humano hasta que el cuerpo del infante elige uno."

"No se si es por culpa de la fiebre, pero no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo."

Jack sonrió y besó a Ianto en la mejilla, incluso cuando peor se encontraba no hacía más que preocuparse por los suyos.

"Las criaturas que son como Tim provienen de una mezcla de alienígenas con humanos, pero sus metabolismos no son compatibles cuando son adultos, por lo que tienen que elegir lo que quieren ser." Le susurró al oído para no despertar al niño. "Tim me ha dicho que tuvo una pesadilla mientras estaba más enfermo, que se veía como una de las criaturas adultas como su madre. ese era el momento en el que el metabolismo alienígena intentaba ganar en su cuerpo."

"Pero no lo ha hecho." Dijo Ianto, mientras Jack se daba cuenta que poco a poco se estaba quedando traspuesto otra vez.

"No, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros ya y apenas sabe lo que significa ser como su madre, se siente humano, quiere ser como nosotros y no ve otra forma de vida posible. Esa es su enfermedad es como un paso en su vida que todos hacen, sin marcha atrás, para saber quien o que van a ser en el futuro."

"Pero Tim es humano." Ianto apretó el cuerpo contra Jack y volvió a suspirar, el cansancio casi lo había conquistado por completo.

"Tan humano como tu y yo."

"Mientras sea tan humano como tu, será un niño muy guapo."

"Venga, tienes que dormir. Pero vamos a tener que pensar donde vamos a llevar a Tim de excursión, le he prometido, que cuando los dos estuvierais bien iríamos a algún sitio. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Mi hermana…" Dijo con las últimas fuerzas, justo antes de quedare dormido.

Jack lo miró sorprendido, ¿realmente quería presentarle a su familia a Jack y a Tim? Pero no le dio más vueltas, Jack estaba cansado, muy cansado y tan sólo quería dormir junto a Ianto y olvidar los podía denominar los peores días de los últimos cincuenta años por lo menos, por eso, rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con ambas manos y cerró los ojos; ahora las cosas iban a salir bien. Ahora Tim era un niño normal y ellos una familia al completo. Lo demás sería cosa del día siguiente


	11. Chapter 11

Jack no le había dejado levantarse en dos días de la cama, lo había hecho todo por él, incluso, aunque no lo iba a reconocer, Ianto empezaba a pensar que el café preparado por el capitán no estaba nada mal. Le estaba cuidando como no lo había hecho nadie con él en toda su vida y eso no lo iba negar, le hacía sentir realmente especial, como si Jack empezara a aceptar realmente el termino pareja con él.

Cada dos horas, Jack entraba en el dormitorio, aunque entremedias hubiera estado en la base y comprobaba que la fiebre le estaba bajando, se sentaba a su lado, le ofrecía una taza de café y hablaban durante un buen rato, hasta que al final, Ianto se quedaba traspuesto otra vez.

Se despertó de nuevo, ya no estaba seguro si había pasado un día o más o tan sólo había estado dormitando cinco minutos. Estaba sólo, aunque escuchaba ruidos en el resto del apartamento. Se quedó acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama, sintiéndose casi completamente bien, por primera vez en varios días, escuchando lo que ocurría fuera.

Nunca hubiera pensado marcharse del pequeño apartamento que había comprando al llegar a Cardiff, para irse a una casa enorme en las afueras de la ciudad y mucho menos con Jack y mucho menos, porque el capitán y él hubieran formado una verdadera familia, por no hablar de tener un hijo. Ianto sonrió, por fin tenía una auténtica familia.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de Jack, lo escuchó hablar con Tim, que por lo que oía, ya se encontraba bien y tenía ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido jugando, con todo lo que sus padres le habían comprando desde que estaba con ellos.

"Vale, pero solo cinco minutos." Ianto no podía creer que Jack se estuviera comportando como un verdadero padre, aunque al fin y al cabo eso era en lo que el capitán se había convertido en los últimos meses. "No me mires así, además te encanta la hora del baño."

"¿Podré jugar con el barquito?"

"Claro que si campeón."

Un momento más tarde, Jack abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró tras él para poder tener un momento de intimidad con Ianto. El joven agente sonrió a Jack al verlo y se incorporó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que alargaba la mano hacia el capitán.

"¿Dónde vas? Vamos vuelve a la cama." Jack se sentó a su lado en la cama y tan sólo tuvo que empujarlo un poco para hacer que volviera a tumbarse, pero antes, acomodó las almohadas tras su espalda.

Ianto rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y atrajo a Jack para darle un beso.

"Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor." Como llevaba haciendo durante los dos últimos días, Jack tocó su frente y sonrió por fin. "La fiebre casi ha desaparecido. Mañana estarás como nuevo y yo se de alguien que va a estar muy contento cuando se lo diga." Se tumbó a su lado en la cama y esperó a que Ianto se acomodara sobre su pecho. "Tim ha estado muy preocupado por ti y ha prometido portarse bien para que no vuelvas a caer enfermo."

"Adoro a ese niño." Ianto bajó la mirada apesandumbrado.

"Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿te encuentras mal otra vez?"

"No, no es eso. es sólo que… Tim está con nosotros porque matamos a su madre. Si no me hubiera atacado, Tim se hubiera convertido en una criatura como ella y tal vez en un futuro le hubiéramos…" Sin poder terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, Ianto se estremeció, la sola imagen de hacerle daño a su hijo, le destrozaba.

"Pero eso no va a pasar y nunca vamos a permitir que nadie le haga daño a nuestro hijo. Tim va a ser la personita más importante de nuestras vidas y vamos a cuidar de él con todas nuestras fuerzas."

"Lo se, pero aún así, me da miedo Jack. Y si alguien que se dedique a algo parecido a nosotros lo ve y se da cuenta de lo que es. Al fin y al cabo no es completamente humano."

Jack se recostó sobre el muchacho y le besó en los labios de forma apasionadamente, haciendo que olvidara ese posible futuro que ninguno de los dos deseaban que se hiciera realidad nunca. Ianto suspiró y rodeó el cuerpo de Jack, los dos días anteriores habían sido de los peores de su vida, pero ahora se sentía bien, se sentía amado y sentía que su pequeña familia podía ser realmente feliz durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace dos noches? No se si fue la fiebre la que habló por ti." Ianto lo miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. "Pero dijiste que querías que Tim y yo conociéramos a tu familia."

Pese a que el cuarto estaba en completa penumbra, pues la luz no le sentaba nada bien a Ianto en su estado, Jack pudo ver que su joven amante palidecía de repente, como si la enfermedad que había tenido durante los últimos días hubiera vuelto de nuevo y repentinamente a su cuerpo.

"¿Ianto estás bien?"

Sin que Jack pudiera evitarlo, Ianto se enderezó y se quedó sentado en la cama, abrazado a sus propias piernas. El capitán también se sentó, a su lado y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo.

"¿Qué ocurre? No quería hacerte sentir mal, además no hace falta que vayamos a verlos ya si no quieres. Pero no se, lo he pensado y ahora que estamos juntos y que tenemos a Tim, tal vez, sea momento de que tu hermana lo sepa."

"Eso ya lo se, Jack, no creas no he pensando en eso desde que Tim está en nuestras vidas. Pero cada vez que lo hago, veo a mi padre y me escuchó a mi mismo diciendo porque me fui de casa, porque no volví a verle, ni siquiera en su funeral."

"Ianto…"

"Deje tirada a mi hermana y siempre me he sentido mal por eso desde entonces, hecho de menos a mis sobrinos y me encantaría que conocieran a su primo." Los dos sonrieron, al imaginar la escena de los tres niños jugando juntos.

"Tal vez sea un buen momento para remediarlo. Tu hermana te quiere, no hace falta que me lo digas para saberlo y si le presentas a su sobrino estará encantada. Vamos, date una oportunidad a ti mismo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente, te lo mereces." Le besó en la mejilla y lo rodeó entre sus brazos, escuchándole suspirar aliviado.

"Mañana me parece un buen día, un domingo perfecto para reunir a la familia. Pero tendremos que pensar que les vamos a decir sobre la procedencia de Tim, porque decirle a Rhianon que nuestro hijo es huérfano de una madre alienígena, igual no es buena idea."

Jack se tumbó frente a él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ianto, mientras con la otra mano le hacía cosquillas bajo el pantalón. "Hace menos de un mes que hemos adoptado oficialmente a Tim y que yo sepa tiene nuestros apellidos, así que al fin y al cabo, Tim era un huerfano al que queríamos adoptar."

"¿Y que pasa con nosotros?"

Con un movimiento rápido, Ianto se tumbó sobre Jack y atrapó los dos brazos del capitán apretándolos contra la cama. Después de dos días sin hacer ni un solo esfuerzo, se sentía lleno de energía y con ganas de comerse el mundo o al menos de pasar un buen rato con Jack.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros de que?"

"¿Cuánto llevamos con Tim, dos, tres meses? Antes de su llegada nos lo pasábamos bien, nos acostábamos cuando queríamos y digamos que yo no me preocupaba de tus salidas nocturas cuando me quedaba dormido, pero desde que Tim está con nosotros, he visto que te comportas de una forma completamente distinta conmigo."

"Creo que no te sigo." Dijo Jack, mostrando su sonrisa más pícara, pues obviamente que era a lo que su compañero se refería. No hizo ninguna fuerza para soltarse y dejó que Ianto jugara con él, le besara el cuello, se apoderara de sus labios y se sentara sobre él para controlar su cuerpo.

"Vamos Jack, no te gusta decir que somos una pareja o que soy tu novio, pero te comportas como tal. ¿Qué le vas a decir a mi hermana cuando la conozcas? _Hola soy el jefe de tu hermano, el que se acuesta con él, ese hombre con el que vive y con el tiene la custodia de Tim."_

Jack se echó a reír al escuchar la imitación que Ianto acababa de hacer de él, definitivamente el muchacho lo conocía perfectamente y conocía todos sus gestos y movimientos.

"¿Quieres que lo diga verdad?"

Ianto asintió. Jack trató de incorporarse, pero Ianto que ya disponía de toda su fuerza completamente recuperada, echó todo su peso sobre el capitán y le impidió moverse, con una amplia sonrisa, una que Jack adoraba ver, pues nadie excepto él cuando estaba a solas con Ianto, en un restaurante y sobretodo charlando en la cama, podía verla.

"¿Quieres que diga que eres mi novio/compañero?"

"Y…"

"Y que ¿te quiero estaría bien?" Ianto volvió a asentir con un gesto infantil y encantador que Jack no pudo resistir, liberó los brazos, se incorporó y sujetando a Ianto le besó apasionadamente. "Pues si Ianto Jones te quiero y no sabes las ganas que tengo de empezar a cotillear con tu hermana sobre ti. Seguro que tiene un montón de cosas interesantes que contarme de cuando eras un crío."

"Jack…"

"Es lo que hacen las parejas. Mira ahora tengo unos cuñados y tu hermana conoce todo ese mundo que tu nunca me has querido contar. Seguro que incluso tiene fotos tuyas de cuando eras un bebé. Tim también querrá verlas."

"Jack por favor, mi hermana no sabe que estoy contigo, ni siquiera sabe que estoy con un hombre y ya es bastante difícil de explicar que no soy gay, que no me gustan los hombres, que tan sólo estas tu en mi vida y que no me he sentido atraído nunca por ningún otro hombre, como para que quieras comportarte como el novio perfecto de golpe."

Al terminar de hablar, Ianto se dio cuenta que Jack se había quedado completamente cayado, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la mano entrelazada con la suya.

"¿Qué pasa? He dicho algo…"

"Has dicho mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado oírte Ianto. ¿Así que no hay ningún otro hombre en tu vida? No te gustan los hombres, tan sólo me quieres a mi." Ianto se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta mientras hablaba de lo que realmente estaba diciendo. "Si no me equivoco acabas de decir que no hay otra persona en tu vida y me gustaría entender que quieres pasar mucho tiempo conmigo." Ianto asintió.

"¿Y que te parece?" Algo preocupado por lo que Jack pudiera llegar a contestar, Ianto se tumbó a su lado.

"Papá ¿es la hora del baño ya?" Los dos miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Tim afuera. El momento de tranquilidad se había terminado.

"Me parece que tu hermana va a estar encantada con la familia que va a conocer. Duerme un poco, quiero que la fiebre desaparezca definitivamente, mañana va a ser un gran día para ti." Jack se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. "Por cierto, que sepas, que yo también te quiero."

Sin esperar la contestación de Ianto, que nunca hubiera llegado, pues el muchacho se había quedado petrificado ante la confesión de Jack, el capitán salió del dormitorio, para encontrarse con su hijo corriendo hacia él y lanzándose a sus brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto bebió casi de un trago el café que Jack le acababa de preparar. No era con el que hacía él, pero agradeció de todos modos que el capitán se preocupara por él. Jack se sentó a su lado en el sofá, sin decir nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que su compañero quisiera hablar.

"Lo siento, no soy el mejor compañero para la tarde del sábado ahora mismo. Pero es que estoy realmente nervioso. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan difícil hacer esto."

Jack lo miró y sonrió, pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"¿Difícil? Ianto, vamos a ver a tu hermana y le vas a decir que eres feliz, que tienes una familia y que quieres que conozca a su sobrino. No tiene porque ser nada complicado."

"Lo se, pero aún así, no he tenido la mejor relación con mi hermana estos últimos años, apenas sabe nada de mi y mucho menos que estoy, contigo, ya sabes, con un hombre, como para encima decirle que tenemos un hijo."

Jack volvió a sonreír, le gustaba lo mucho que Ianto se preocupaba por todo.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que el joven agente apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Eso siempre relajaba a Ianto, le hacía sentirse mejor y sobretodo protegido. Jack lo rodeó con sus brazos y le escuchó suspirar en voz baja. "Vamos, ponte los mejores vaqueros, me gustan esos que te compraste el mes pasado, los que te marcan tan buen trasero."

"¡Jack!"

"¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad, te queda muy bien ese pantalón y sin, impresionarás a tu hermana sin tus trajes de siempre. Venga," Jack le hizo una carantoña en la mejilla y se echó a reír, al ver al muchacho sonrojarse. "Hazme caso, ponte esos vaqueros y la camisa amarillo claro de la semana pasada."

Ianto abrió la boca para contestar, pero el sonido de unos pasitos acercándose por el pasillo hizo que se callara. Los dos hombres miraron a la puerta, donde se encontraron a Tim. El niño se había puesto un trajecito de chaqueta, expresamente elegido por Ianto y una corbata que había intentado anudarse sin tener mucho éxito en su misión.

"¿Nos vamos ya?"

Ianto se arrodilló frente al niño y comenzó a vestirle bien, metió la camisa por dentro de su pequeño pantalón, dejó perfectamente alisada la chaqueta y le hizo un perfecto nudo de corbata; después de lo cual sonrió satisfecho.

"Ahora si que parece todo un hijo tuyo." Jack lo abrazó por detrás, para luego coger a Tim en brazos. "Ahora te toca a ti, vestirte para visitar a tu hermana." Ianto asintió, demasiado nervioso para conseguir decir algo. "Pero no te olvides de los vaqueros, impresionarías a cualquiera con ellos."

"¿Cómo es la tía Rhiannon?" Preguntó Tim lleno de curiosidad.

"No la conozco personalmente. Nunca he tenido esa oportunidad." Jack se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, mientras esperaba a que Ianto estuviera preparado y sentó a Tim sobre sus piernas. "Pero algo me dice que es una mujer increíble."

Nunca habían hablado del tema, en realidad a Ianto no le gustaba hablar de su familia, pero las pocas veces que había dicho algo, siempre habían tenido relación con su hermana. Jack sabía que su compañero la quería con locura, aunque se había distanciado de ella, por motivos que nunca le había contado. En cuanto a sus padres, sabía que su padre había muerto, pero poco más le había dicho, además de que era un experto sastre.

Jack siempre se había preguntado, porque ese secretismo alrededor de su familia, pero imaginó que Ianto era así, igual que le había mantenido oculta durante muchos meses a Lisa, tal vez hubiera algo, que le hacía evitar tocar ese tema y Jack no iba a presionarle para que lo hiciera, aceptaba su intimidad, de la misma que Ianto no intentaba saber apenas nada de su pasado, antes de conocerle.

"Estoy seguro que le gustarás mucho. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle un niño tan encantador como tu?" Sin que el niño se lo esperara, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Tim rió alegremente. No había pensado nunca en algo así, pero ahora Jack se daba cuenta, que aquello era precisamente lo que siempre había deseado, una familia, una tarde de sábado tranquilo en casa y alguien con quien compartir los siguientes años de su vida.

Aquello tendría un final, pues Ianto moriría, incluso Tim moriría ahora que era un niño como todos demás, pero por una vez, no le importaba, era feliz, simplemente era feliz y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

- o -

El barrio estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba. Hacía más de tiempo del que pensaba que no había estado allí. Pero no le gustaba recordar de donde venía y donde había pasado algunos de los peores momentos de su vida. en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad, se había marchado, había salido de allí y se había metido en un mundo increíble, llamado Torchwood.

De vez en cuando volvía, para visitar a su hermana y a su familia, para estar un rato con sus sobrinos y sobretodo no olvidar de donde venía él. pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora no iba para recordar, sino para mirar hacia el futuro, para unir las dos familias que tenía y que su hermana viera, que tras la muerte de Lisa, por fin había rehecho su vida, por fin, lo había hecho.

Jack aparcó el SUV y Ianto ayudó a Tim a bajar del coche. Aunque al principio había resultado extraño ver en el SUV un asiento especial para niños, ahora era una costumbre más, algo que no se salía de la norma, sino que simplemente había cambiado sus vidas.

Dejó que Jack se ocupara del niño, después de que el capitán le diera un beso de buena suerte, como había dicho y llamó al timbre. Al principio no ocurrió nada, por lo que pensó que tal vez no habría nadie en casa, pero los ruidos en el interior de la casa, hicieron saber a Ianto que toda la familia estaba allí.

"¡Ianto que sorpresa!" Djio Rhiannon nada más abrir la puerta. Abrazó a su hermano, al que hacía varios meses que no veía, desde el cumpleaños de su sobrino. "No pensaba que vendrías por aquí hasta el verano ¿Qué te ha hecho perderte por este barrio?"

"Quería veros, no se porque te sorprende tanto." Rhyannon miró a su hermano preguntándose que era lo que le ocurría. "Bueno, supongo que si tengo un motivo para venir. Lo cierto es que quería presentarte a alguien."

Su hermana lo miró sin comprender. Cuando le había presentado a Lisa, lo había visto nervioso, pero como ahora, no lo había visto así.

"Ianto."

El muchacho se hizo a un lado y alargó la mano hacia atrás. Un hombre al que Rhiannon no había visto en su vida tomó la mano de su hermano. Sonreía educadamente y alargó la mano para estrechar la suya. En sus brazos, había un niño, que de alguna forma le recordaba a su hermano, sobretodo por como iba vestido el niño.

"¿Quién son?"

"Rhiannon, me gustaría presentarte a Jack Harkness, es mi jefe, pero también es mi…"

Durante un momento Ianto no supo que contestar. Nunca habían dejado completamente claro que eran ellos. A Jack no le gustaba nada el termino novio y cuando se trataba de decir si eran pareja o no, el capitán solía cambiar de tema rápidamente, por lo que saber en que punto se encontraba su relación, era una cuestión bastante complicada para Ianto.

"Soy su novio." Dijo Jack inmediatamente, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su compañero. "Y este es Tim, es nuestro hijo, lo adoptamos oficialmente hace poco y queríamos que lo conocieráis."

"Así que es cierto, estás con un hombre, Ianto, eres…"

Se había tenido tanto esa pregunta. Muchas veces se había preguntado si realmente era gay, aunque lo hubiera descubierto tarde, pero siempre se contestaba que no, no lo era, porque nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre que no fuera Jack. El capitán era el único hombre posible en su vida, aquel con el que quería estar siempre; cualquier tipo de posibilidad era imposible.

"Lo siento, que modales son esos. Vamos pasar, creo que hay mucho de que hablar." Dijo finalmente Rhiannon, al ver lo cortado que se había quedado Ianto por la pregunta.

- o -

Ianto y Jack observaron a Tim que sin ningún problema, se había hecho amigo de los dos hijos de Rhiannon, por su parte, los adultos, con el cuñado de Ianto también allí, decidieron que era el momento de ponerse al día en todo lo que había pasado sus vidas durante los últimos meses.

"Bueno la verdad es que es un grata sorpresa verte tan feliz Ianto." El muchacho sonrió y miró a Jack. Era cierto, no tenía que actuar para demostrar que amaba a Jack. "Pero no se, creo que no era algo que nos esperábamos, no lo digo por que estés con un hombre, pues ya me habían dicho que te han visto cenando con él decían que era guapo, no esperaba que tanto." Ianto bajó la mirada y se ruborizó ligeramente. "¿Pero un niño? Acabas de presentarnos a tu novio y ahora nos dices que tienes un hijo, así sin más. ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado antes? ¿Es por papá?"

"Papá no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo sabes."

"Pues no lo parece. Ianto en cuanto murió papá te fuiste, te marchaste y apenas te vemos un par de veces al año. Ahora me dices que tienes una familia y parece que hayas apartado a la tuya propia. Se que papá no se portó bien contigo, pero no tenías porque hacerme esto a mi."

"Lo se y lo siento, pero no es fácil aceptar lo que pasó entonces, lo sabes muy bien, no puedes pedirme que olvide todo lo que hizo papá, como si nada. Te quiero mucho, eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero no puedo volver aquí sin recordar continuamente lo que pasó."

"Vamos, no fue para tanto."

"No digas eso, no lo sabes, ni siquiera estabas delante. Le creíste a él en lugar de mi y nunca te he dicho nada. Pero al menos ahora, créeme. Soy feliz y quiero compartir eso contigo. ¿Tan difícil es de aceptar? Soy más feliz de lo que lo he sido nunca." Ianto se levantó de la mesa. "Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco, ahora mismo vuelvo."

Jack fue tras él y lo encontró en la puerta, mirando a la nada, como si muchos recuerdos hubieran vuelto de golpe a su mente en un segundo. Lo abrazó, sabía muy bien que Ianto no era de los hablaran, de los que expresaran sus sentimientos así como así.

"Empiezo a pensar que no fue una buena idea venir aquí. Había olvidado lo que significa este sitio para mi."

Jack le besó en la mejilla y esperó pero el muchacho no dijo nada más.

"¿Qué pasó con tu padre? Muchas veces has estado a punto de contármelo, pero nunca has terminado de decírmelo."

"Supongo que es porque no quiero que duela más, no quiero abrir viejas heridas."

"¿Seguro que son tan viejas? Porque ahí dentro no lo parecían."

"Jack…" Ianto apretó con fuerza la mano del capitán, hasta casi clavarle los dedos. "No es fácil decir esto, porque nunca he hablado con nadie del tema, ni siquiera con Lisa."

"Después de todo lo que hemos visto, no será mucho peor."

"Jack, mi padre… mi padre…" Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a Jack con toda la fuerza que pudo. "Mi padre me pegaba, tantas veces que no se cuantas fueron."

"Ianto…"

"No lo digas, no digas que lo sientes vale, mi padre me rompió el brazo, dijo que eso me haría más fuerte, pero no es cierto, nunca lo fue, no me hizo…" Los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, no le dejaron terminar. El capitán no quería escuchar más, había oído muchas historias con esa y sabía que no era el momento para oírlo. Tan sólo le besó y le abrazó, Ianto lo necesitaba, ahora que había abierto aquel recuerdo, necesitaba a alguien que simplemente le abrazara.


	13. Chapter 13

Eran las tres de la mañana y Ianto todavía no se había podido dormir; por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza a su padre. Lo había logrado apartar durante años, poniendo una barrera en su propia mente, diciéndose a sí mismo que los peores momentos de su vida ya habían pasado y ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Jack también estaba despierto, pero se mantenía a su lado en la cama, sin decir nada; en completo silencio, simplemente abrazándolo para reconfortarle.

El capitán no había sacado el tema en toda la tarde, Ianto apenas le había contado nada sobre su padre, pero sobretodo le había mantenido oculto desde que se conocían, los malos tratos de los que repentinamente le había hablado en casa de su hermana. Le había cogido tan de improviso, que ahora se lamentaba por no haber sabido reaccionar a tiempo y no haber estado a la altura de lo que Ianto necesitaba en un primer momento.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo por fin Ianto sin cantearse, para sorpresa de Jack.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por la escena que te he montado antes; se supone que estamos preparados para salvar el mundo de amenazas provenientes del espacio exterior y acabo derrumbándome a la primera de cambio."

"No digas eso, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para sentirte mal, tu padre…" Jack dejó de hablar, estaba seguro que Ianto no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que los dos ya sabían.

"Jack, no lo entiendes."

"¿Porque no me lo explicas entonces?" Preguntó Jack, con el tono más suave y comprensivo que pudo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en como un padre podía comportarse así con un hijo, por mucho que no hubiera sido más que un empujón o algún insulto esporádico, aquello no podía ser así y menos con una persona tan dulce y sensible como Ianto. Adoraba al muchacho, pero ahora que sabía lo que le había ocurrido en la infancia, empezaba a comprender muchas cosas y porque Ianto se había convertido en una persona tan introvertida.

El capitán atrajo el cuerpo de su compañero hasta que apenas los separaban unos pocos milímetros. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, como si tuviera fiebre y Jack pus su mano sobre la frente de Ianto.

"¿Te encuentras bien? A lo mejor no has terminado de pasar la infección de Tim."

Aunque Jack no lo podía ver, Ianto sonrió, le encantaba que el capitán se preocupara tanto por él, como si se tratara de su niño. Si no hubiera sido por él, si Jack no hubiera aparecido en su vida, no quería saber donde estaría en ese momento. El capitán le había salvado la vida sin ninguna duda y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, es sólo que… hoy ha sido un día extremadamente intenso para mi."

Jack le besó en el cuello, en el punto exacto que sabía que a Ianto más le gustaba y enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos como si estuviera acariciando a un cachorrillo atemorizado.

"Sabes que estoy aquí por ti ¿Verdad?" Le susurró una vez más a Ianto al oído. "Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, teniendo en cuenta que soy yo el que te lo dice, va en serio; además que sepas que tu padre no es más que un mal recuerdo, ya no puede hacerte daño."

"Ese es el problema Jack, mi padre es un mal recuerdo; un recuerdo horrible que no consigo sacarme de la cabeza. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?" Terminó diciendo, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta en la cama para poder mirar a Jack a los ojos. "Que ahora no se si yo voy a ser un buen padre para Tim, no quiero convertirme en lo mismo que fue mi propio padre. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?"

Antes de responder, Jack le besó en la frente y lo escuchó suspirar con intensidad, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, necesitaba gritar, pero Ianto no hacía eso, no soltaba sus problemas gritando; por más que siempre lo había intentado, Jack siempre veía como su compañero se guardaba todo lo que sentía, todo dentro, almacenándolo todo dentro y se preguntó cuando llegaría el momento en el que terminaría por explotar.

"No se como era tu padre y prefiero no saberlo nunca, pero te conozco Ianto Jones y se que jamás le pondrías la mano encima a nuestro hijo, a ningún niño en realidad. No serías capaz de hacerlo nunca."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Ianto sonrió débilmente, pues no estaba seguro si las palabras del capitán eran totalmente sinceras o lo estaba diciendo por hacerle sentir mejor en ese momento.

"Se que muchas veces bromeo y que parece que no digo las cosas en serio; pero te puedo asegurar que estoy siendo totalmente sincero, he visto como te has volcado con Tim estos días que ha estado enfermo y no creo que yo lo pudiera haber hecho mejor."

Ahora si que sonrió mucho más ampliamente, pues aquellas palabras habían sonado absolutamente sinceras. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Jack. En esa ocasión, por primera vez le ocurría con alguien, sintió ganas de contarle a Jack todo lo que había sido su infancia viviendo con su padre.

"¿Quieres escuchar todo lo que no te he contado sobre mi padre?"

Jack tomó el rostro de Ianto con su mano y le besó en los labios, sabía que el muchacho estaba dando un paso adelante extremadamente grande para su compañero y tenía que apoyarle.

"Sólo si tu quieres claro."

"Nunca he querido hablar sobre esto, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que la única forma de pasar página con lo de mi padre es hablando del tema." Jack se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando aquello que Ianto había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo. "Mi padre no era un hombre malo, al menos no al principio, pero cambió con el tiempo, no se lo que fue, pero de repente aparecieron los gritos y el exigirme más que a mi hermana, supongo que quería que fuera el hombre que él había sido y cuando vio que no llevaba ese camino, fue cuando realmente se puso horrible conmigo."

Ianto bajó la mirada, si ya había sido duro escuchar a su hermana hablar de su padre, todavía lo era más, recordar todo lo que había sido su infancia.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto estar ahí por ti."

Ianto se acurrucó más todavía contra el capitán, de haberlo tenido cuando había sido un niño y su padre le había roto el brazo, para refugiarse con él o cuando había sido un adolescente que se escapaba de casa por no estar cerca de su padre y escuchar como le gritaba.

"Si hubieras estado, hubieras matado a mi padre." Ianto sonrió, pues en el fondo no le disgustaba la idea de ver sufrir a su padre a manos de Jack, pero se contuvo y abrazó más el cuerpo del capitán, por no volver a pensar en eso otra vez.

"Supongo que si, así que fue mejor que no lo conociera entonces."

"Gracias."

"Vamos, no me digas que me das las gracias por escucharte, porque después de todo lo que te he contado yo durante todos estos años."

"No es lo mismo."

"No, no lo es." Jack se echó a reír y besó a Ianto en los labios.

"Además, también quería darte las gracias por esta casa, nunca he tenido una casa de verdad. Sólo he vivido en pequeños apartamentos y cuando vi esta casa, entonces me di cuenta que lo nuestro era algo totalmente diferente."

Unos pasos provenientes del pasillo cortaron su conversación de golpe. Los dos miraron a la puerta y en seguida vieron una pequeña aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces todavía despierto?" Dijo Jack, alargando la mano hacia el niño que sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta la cama y aunque con cierta dificultad, consiguió subirse en la cama de sus padres.

"Papá estaba triste."

"Tim, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." El niño se colocó entre los dos y se acomodó, con la intención de quedarse ahí a dormir el resto de la noche. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. "Papá está bien ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De verdad? Yo te quiero mucho papá, no estés triste por mi culpa."

"Eh, no digas eso, tu no tienes culpa de nada." Tim miró a Ianto, sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Has oído algo de lo que papá y yo estábamos hablando?"

El niño asintió en silencio.

"Mira los adultos a veces están tristes, pero desde luego vosotros los niños no tenéis la culpa de nada. Lo único que tu tienes que hacer es ser feliz y disfrutar de los juguetes que te compramos el otro día. ¿Te parece bien?"

De nuevo el niño asintió sin decir nada.

"Además, por mi no tienes que preocuparte, para protegerme y cuidar de mi ya está papá y te puedo asegurar que lo hace muy bien. Pero si quieres, cuando seas un poco más mayor, estaré encantado de que tu también lo hagas."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo entusiasmado el niño

"Claro que si, pero primero, tendrás que ser feliz, crecer y quiero verte reír todo lo que puedas. Y ahora vamos es muy tarde, así que vamos a dormir ya."

El niño se acomodó entre los dos, pero Jack no el quitaba la vista de encima a Ianto. No hacía falta que dijera nada, pues Ianto ya sabía lo que esa mirada significaba sin palabras.

"Lo ves, no tienes nada de que preocuparte." Dijo Jack en voz baja. En poco más que un susurro. Ianto sonrió agradecido y cerró los ojos, por fin se encontraba bien, podía dormir y quería quedarse allí todo el tiempo posible, con su familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Al entrar en casa, el olor a la cena recién hecha comenzó a llegar hasta Jack. Ianto había dicho que se quedaría hasta tarde en la base porque tenía trabajo atrasado, pero sin duda no le había dicho la verdad. Aquello olía realmente bien, había carne en el horno y pan recién hecho. También olía a vino, de gran calidad como pudo comprobar un poco más adelante y algo más que no fue capaz de comprobar.

Tim, al que llevaba sentado sobre sus hombros, sonrió y aspiró con fuerza el tremendo olor a chocolate que también notó el capitán.

"¡Tarta!" Dijo el niño, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Jack bajó al niño al suelo y lo vio echar a correr pasillo adelante hasta la cocina. Escuchó la voz de Ianto saludando al pequeño y diciendo que la cena todavía no estaba lista. Sonrió al escucharlos reír y al ver aparecer la sombra lejana de Ianto con el niño en sus brazos.

"Habéis vuelto pronto. quería daros una sorpresa, pero supongo que ahora ya no será lo mismo."

"No digas eso. ¿sabes cuanto hace de la última vez que alguien me preparó una cena sorpresa? La televisión todavía no era en color." Ianto sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Lo digo en serio, esto me encanta porque somos una familia y desde que dejé mi planeta allá en el siglo cincuenta y uno, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirme tan… familiar."

"Tengo hambre." Dijo el niño que se había colocado entre ellos dos y los miraba, sin saber de lo que estaban hablando.

"Pues vamos a cenar."

Jack volvió a coger al niño y lo llevó a la mesa, después de pasar por el baño para que pudiera lavarse las manos. ianto todavía estaba en la cocina cuando el capitán se fijó en él. había estado feliz y sonriendo hasta ese momento, pero ahora Jack se daba cuenta que había algo más que le había dicho todavía, algo en lo que Ianto no podía dejar de pensar.

"¿Va todo bien?" Ianto, sobresaltado se dio la vuelta.

"Si, eso solo… estaba pensando. Me gusta pensar en mis cosas mientras cocino, es una forma de relajarme." Suspiró con fuerza y siguió cortando los trozos de zanahoria que tenía entre manos.

"¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?" Jack apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Ianto y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, mientras aspiraba el conjunto de deliciosos olores que se habían adueñado de la cocina.

"Pensaba que eres demasiado bueno conmigo." Se dio la vuelta nada más echar la zanahoria en la cazuela. "En poco tiempo has pasado de ser mi jefe, simplemente mi jefe a ser mi…"

"¿novio? ¿compañero? ¿o prefieres pareja?"

Ianto se echó a reír para sorpresa de jack, pues pocas veces lo había visto reír de verdad sobretodo de una forma tan sincera. Incluso se dio cuenta que acababa de ruborizarse, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con las manos

"Lo ves, me has cambiado." Dijo con todo divertido, avergonzado incluso. "Yo no era una persona abierta, no me gustaba hablar de mis sentimientos y ya sabes que no le hablé a nadie acerca de mi padre, ni siquiera a Liza. Entonces llegaste tu, apareciste en mi vida y me cambiaste."

Los dos miraron rápidamente a la cazuela de la que había empezado a salir un poco de humo. La apartaron rápidamente y pusieron la comida en los platos, aunque Jack no dejó de mirar a su compañero. Ya se había dado cuenta que Ianto había cambiado, sonreía muy a menudo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, la mirada de Ianto se iluminaba sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

Se sentaron a la mesa, donde Tim esperaba ansioso y hambriento. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

"Lo que quería decirte es que… te quiero y me alegra que me hayas hecho ver otras cosas en mi mismo que yo jamás hubiera descubierto." Ianto se arrepintió un momento más tarde de haber dicho algo tan cursi.

Por eso, comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de Jack. el resto de la cena estuvo llena de conversaciones banales y sobretodo dirigidas a Tim, pues los dos adultos estaban esperando que el niño se fuera a la cama para continuar hablando. Ianto sonrió alguna vez.

Una hora más tarde, Jack tenía en brazos a Tim, adormilado y bostezando y lo llevó a su nuevo dormitorio, una preciosa habitación de un color morado claro, con dibujos animados en las paredes. Lo dejó en la cama y el niño abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"Os quiero mucho a los dos, pero dile al señor oscuro de mis sueños que no venga todas las noches, no me deja dormir."

Jack se puso tenso. Hacía muchos días que Tim era un niño feliz y completamente normal, un niño humano, que nunca tenía porque saber su verdadero origen. ¿Por qué esa felicidad no podía durar para siempre? El capitán se agachó, se arrodilló junto a la cama del niño y le acarició la mejilla.

"¿Quién es el señor de tus sueños?"

"No lo se, pero me da miedo y no me deja dormir. aparecer en mis sueños y me dice cosas pero no le entiendo. No me deja dormir." Repitió otra vez el niño molesto al recordar lo mal que había pasado las últimas noches.

"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada antes?"

"El hombre dijo que se iría si no os decía nada. ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad?" El niño se acurrucó, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, se sentía traicionado por el extraño hombre de sus sueños.

"¿Te dijo que era lo que quería?" Tim negó con la cabeza. "Bueno no pasa nada. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, tal vez esta noche no vuelva a aparecer en tus sueños. Pero si vuelve quiero que me lo digas. Aunque te despiertes por la noche y no quieras molestarnos, ven a nuestra cama y dinos lo que has visto. ¿De acuerdo?"

El niño asintió y se acurrucó entre la ropa de su cama. Hasta ese momento Jack no había comprendido porque Tim parecía continuamente tan cansado, si no había dormido en aquellas noches apenas unas horas era normal. Le dio un beso en la frente y con la preocupación en su cabeza, Jack salió del dormitorio.

Al escucharlo acercarse, Ianto, que se había acomodado en el sofá y había dejado dos tazas de café sobre la mesilla, se dio la vuelta y se quedó de rodillas en el sofá.

"¿Ya se ha dormido?"

"De momento…" Dijo Jack en poco más que un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. Cubrió su rostro con una mano, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza, la expresión tan triste y al mismo tiempo asustada de su pequeño. "Creo que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra conversación pendiente."

"¿Es Tim verdad? Le he notado algo diferente, como si algo le preocupara." Jack se sorprendió al ver el padrazo en el que se había convertido Ianto, por eso se acercó a él y le besó, incluso en eso había cambiado. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"No estoy seguro pero tal vez algo, una criatura, no sabría decir el que, esté en contacto con él, tal vez alimentándose de él de alguna forma. No lo se." Dijo un más que frustrado Jack. "No lo se."

"Jack, lo vamos a solucionar, además Tim es un niño muy fuerte y valiente." Ianto abrazó a Jack, no recordaba alguna otra circunstancia en que hubiera tenido que tratarle así, que consolarle incluso. "Hemos pasado por mucho, un bicho más en nuestras vidas no nos va a derrotar. Más o menos es lo que me dices siempre a mi."

"Creo que estás empezando a parecerte demasiado a mi y eso no se si es algo bueno." Ianto se sentó sobre Jack, hasta el día siguiente no podrían hacer nada para investigar y comenzó a besarle lentamente.

"Esto siempre te ha calmado." Dijo besándole los labios.

Jack sonrió, que bien le conocía.

"¡Papá!"

Tim salió a la carrera al salón y tanto Jack como Ianto se levantaron de un salto. Jack cogió al niño en brazos.

"¿Ha vuelto?" El niño asintió con el rostro completamente pálido y se abrazó al cuello de su padre llorando. "¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho esta vez?"

Ianto miró a Jack, parecía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que esperaban. Acarició el cabello de su hijo. Le besó la cabecita, tratando de tranquilizarle para que hablara sobre lo que había visto.

"El hombre es malo, dice que te has metido donde no te llaman. ¿Qué significa eso papí?" Jack y Ianto se miraron, aquella cosa sabía que estaban detrás de ella. "También ha dicho que sabe lo que soy yo."

Ianto miró con terror a Jack.

"¿Soy un bicho raro?"

"No, claro que no cariño. Mira ¿Sabes lo que vamos hacer?" Dijo Jack volviéndose hacia el niño tras mirar a Ianto. "Vamos a ir a la base, que allí ese señor no te podrá hacer daño y todos estaremos seguros."

"Tengo miedo." Aunque no lo dijeran sus padres también estaba aterrados.

"Vamos." Con una rápida mirada, Jack le dijo a Ianto que revisara si había entrado algo en la casa. "Pero por si acaso, tengamos cuidado." Ianto asintió, comprendiendo que aquello iba para él.


	15. Chapter 15

Hasta que entraron en la base, Tim no se soltó del cuello de Jack. Estaba aterrado y el capitán lo notaba. Su cuerpecito se agitaba sin que el niño pudiera evitarlo, no podía imaginarse cuantos días llevaba atormentándolo y el niño no les había dicho nada. en eso le recordaba a él y al mismo Ianto, siempre evitando preocupar a los demás, tratando de solucionar los problemas por el mismo.

Lo sentó en su sillón y se arrodilló frente a él, le acarició la frente y sonrió, quería conseguir que el miedo se apartara un poco del niño. Le limpió la cara que se había llenado de lágrimas y esperó.

"Ese señor no va a llegar aquí; la base es el lugar más seguro para ti." El niño lo miraba ojos sus enormes ojos fijos en él. Adoraba a su padre y si Jack le decía que todo estaba bien, entonces no tenía ningún motivo para no creerle. "Además, papá se va a quedar contigo todo el tiempo, mientras yo busco al señor malo y le dijo que no te moleste más. ¿Te parece bien?"

El niño asintió todavía en silencio.

"El señor oscuro dice que está cansado de estar aquí y que tu puedes ayudarle a salir. ¿Qué es lo que significa eso?"

"No lo se." Jack suspiró, ¿Cuántos alienígenas habían quedado atrapados en la tierra y buscaban la forma de salir de allí? ¿Por qué todos creían que Jack podría ayudarles en sus planes? "Pero te prometo que ya no te volverá a molestar y si vuelve, dile que venga a hablar directamente conmigo."

Tim sonrió; su padre como siempre tan seguro de si mismo, capaz de hacerle creer cualquier cosa, hasta lo más imposible, era su héroe, tanto Ianto como él lo eran desde que podía recordarlo.

Más de una vez, Jack y Ianto le habían preguntado sobre sus recuerdos del pasado, de su vida con su madre, en las profundidades, pero lo había olvidado por completo, tal vez había sido su cambio hasta convertirse en un niño completamente humano; pero ahora Tim no recordaba nada de esa parte de su vida.

Lo habían hablado con Owen, Ianto se lo había preguntado más veces de las que podrían parecer apropiadas, pero necesitaba estar seguro que su hijo ya no volvería a tener ningún ataque, que ya no volvería a estar en peligro de convertirse en su madre, a la que todavía lamentaba haber matado.

"¿Estás seguro?" Había preguntado una vez tras otra al médico.

Owen usando toda la paciencia de la que se sentía capaz de encontrar, le respondía.

"Tim es un niño totalmente humano, ningún médico que le hiciera un reconocimiento diría que no lo es. No se si se trata del proceso por el que pasa toda su especie para dividirse entre lo que quiera que fuera esa criatura y humano, o porque, pero no tienes que preocuparte porque tu hijo se convierta en algo extraño, al menos hasta que llegue a la adolescencia."

Hacía días que no lo había vuelto a preguntar, pero siempre le cabía aquella duda, que un día al despertarse, Tim ya no fuera un niño humano, que se hubiera vuelto a transformar por la noche y lo perdiera para siempre.

Cuando entró en el despacho, después de dejar las cosas que había cogido para él y para el niño en una habitación y miró a Tim, observó aquellos ojos que miraban brillantes a Jack, con devoción incluso y que sin duda provenían de un niño. Se apoyó en la pared, pues no quería romper aquel maravilloso momento entre padre e hijo y los miró cálidamente a los dos.

Ahora tenía lo que quería, la familia que siempre había soñado y ese hijo que temía no poder tener nunca. No podía pedir más y sin darse cuenta los miedos de su infancia, el dolor provocado por su padre o la sensación de estar actuando de la forma equivocada, fueron desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran existido.

"¡Papá!"

Tim se levantó del sillón de Jack y salió corriendo hasta los brazos de Ianto, que lo recogió casi al vuelo. El niño rodeo su cuello con fuerza.

"Papá va a cazar al señor malo." Dijo el niño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ianto miró a Jack, no le hacía gracia que le hablara sobre las misiones o sobre cazar a ninguna criatura, pues tan sólo deseaba que su hijo siguiera siendo una criatura inocente el mayor tiempo posible. Jack le devolvió una mirada comprensiva, pero silenciosa y Ianto comprendió que la única forma de calmar al niño había sido decirle eso. Podía no haber sido la mejor solución, pero al menos Tim volvía a sonreír.

"Pues mientras papá busca al señor malo, tu yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien aquí. ¿Sabes que Owen tiene un par de aparatos nuevos que estará encantado de enseñarte como funciona?"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso." Dijo Jack en voz baja, pero el niño no le escuchó, tan sólo estaba feliz, la base era su lugar favorito después de la nueva casa de sus padres. Tenía rincones que siempre eran nuevos para él y otros que ni Ianto ni Jack le dejaban investigar, porque decían que era demasiado peligroso para él.

"Cuando sea mayor, seré un agente como vosotros."

Jack y Ianto intercambiaron una nueva mirada, ya habían hablado de ello y los dos estaban de acuerdo en la misma conclusión. Ninguno quería que eso fuera verdad; conocían demasiado bien los peligros que ser agente de Torchwood acarreaba y la terrible posibilidad de morir demasiado joven. Jamás permitirían que su hijo pasara por nada así.

Tan solo esperaban, que con el tiempo, Tim se olvidara de ese futuro que ninguno de ellos querían para su hijo.

"Bueno, cuando seas mayor hablaremos de eso." Jack le revolvió el cabello y tras darle un beso a Ianto, salió del despacho con el teléfono en la mano, dispuesto para llamar a Gwen y pedirle ayuda en el caso.

Aquel, señor oscuro, como lo llamaba su hijo no sabía donde se había metido y desde luego no había sido una buena idea asustar a su hijo, por el simple hecho de llamar su atención. Lo pagaría y aunque Ianto no le gustara, tan sólo deseaba deshacerse de él cuanto antes, para apartar a Tim del peligro.

"Jack, son las tres de la mañana y hoy es mi día libre, dime que el mundo se está acabando." Dijo Gwen al ver que era el capitán el que le estaba llamando. Su voz sonaba adormilada y no era para menos, pues la noche anterior había estado de vigilancia hasta bien entrado el día.

"No se trata del mundo Gwen, es mi hijo."

Gwen se sentó en la cama al escuchar eso, se había despertado de repente y había despertado sin querer también a Rhys que la miraba preguntándole que era lo que ocurría.

"¿Tim está bien? ¿No habrá tenido ningún nuevo ataque verdad?"

Gwen adoraba al niño, pues ya que de momento no se atrevía a plantearse tener un niño con Rhys teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que tenía ella, Tim, era lo más parecido a un hijo en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo y con las horas que Rhys se había pasado de canguro del pequeño, él también se sobresaltó al escuchar que le ocurría algo al niño.

"No, no es eso, tranquila. Es… bueno la verdad es que no sabemos de lo que se trata todavía, pero Ianto y yo creemos que alguna criatura, pues no creo que se trate de un ser humano, intenta hacerle daño para llamar mi atención."

Gwen ya estaba en pie, mientras seguía escuchando atentamente, pues había aprendido a vestirse, con un teléfono en la mano.

"No lo entiendo ¿Y porque no va a por ti directamente?"

"Eso es lo que quiero averiguar todavía, pero sobretodo, quiero asegurarme que no vuelve a molestar a Tim. Tan sólo sabemos que le ataque en sueños, mientras duerme. De momento Ianto y Tim están en la base, con un poco de suerte no podrá entrar en Torchwood y le molestará. Lo que no se es de cuánto tiempo contamos para alejar a lo que quiera que sea de eso de Tim."

"No te preocupes, conseguiremos solucionarlo."

Gwen estaba arreglado en cinco minutos, con el arma cargada y preparada en su funda y se estaba despidiendo de Rhys, con un beso.

"Ten cuidao Gwen, ya sabes que no me siento tranquilo cuando os enfrentáis a algo que nuevo. No lo subestimes." Le dio un nuevo beso, sinceramente no podía quererle más y no podía haber encontrado a un mejor marido a quien poder contarle el secreto de su secreto y que además lo comprendiera. "Gwen." Ella se dio la vuelta antes de salir del dormitorio. "Vigila a Jack, ya sabes que cuando se trata de alguien cercano no es la persona más racional del mundo y es capaz de muchas cosas."

Todos conocían a Jack perfectamente, todos sabían que en ocasiones sus métodos no eran los mejores y que podía tomarse la justicia por su cuenta si una persona que de verdad le importaba estaba en peligro. Por eso cuando Gwen llamó a Owen y a Toshiko, les dijo claramente lo que ocurría, les dijo que tenían que evitar que Jack se quedara sola con ese hombre o esa criatura a la que estaba buscando, pues no creían que saliera vivo de un encuentro con el capitán.

En la base, Tim se quedó dormido en seguida, estaba cansado, pues al fin y al cabo habían salido de casa muy de madrugada y el niño apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir. Le pidió a su padre que se quedara con él todo el tiempo, por lo que terminó por dormirse en los brazos de Ianto, acurrucado, mientras escuchaba otra vez, la historia sobre como se habían conocido sus padres; la había escuchado mil veces, pero era su cuento favorito, más que cualquier cuento de hadas.

Sin separarse mucho del niño por si despertaba y le echaba de menos, Ianto cogió el ordenador y comenzó a hacer una búsqueda con los datos que el niño le había dado sobre el hombre que le perseguía en sus sueños.

Pronto encontró algunas leyendas, pero nada que pudiera ser completamente fiable. Había leyendas sobre criaturas que robaban los sueños de los niños y que se alimentaban de su energía mientras dormían; pero en los archivos de Torchwood no había encontrado pruebas al respecto. Entonces buscó aquello de que el hombre que había descrito su hijo, era negro, no de piel, sino que todo él era negro, como si se tratara de una sombra.

Lo buscó, "sombra negra" y entonces si encontró coincidencias en el sistema, historias antiguas registradas por antiguos agentes, incluso un informe escrito por Jack hacía más de setenta años, que seguramente el capitán no recordaría ahora y que sin duda consiguió preocuparle.

Rápidamente cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jack, cuando el capitán contestó, comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

"Creo que ya se porque esa criatura ha venido a por ti." Mientras hablaba, Ianto acariciaba el brazo de Tim, que dormía apoyado en él. "Es muy probable que ya te hayas enfrentado a él, hace mucho tiempo y creo que puede estar bastante enfadado por ello."

"No lo recuerdo ¿Estás seguro?"

"Totalmente, lo tengo aquí, tu lo describiste hace muchos años como una sombra negra, nada físico, por lo que no podías atacarle directamente. Sin duda era de otro planeta, pues aunque no lo especificaste, tuviste algún tipo de comunicación con él y así te lo hizo saber." Jack no dijo nada. "Es cierto que quiere salir de la tierra, pero yo que tu no me acercaría a él, seguramente será una trampa para ti, para poder acabar contigo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque estoy casi seguro que te odia."

"Espera, no me digas que…"

"Mataste a su compañero, pero él se escapó."

"Lo recuerdo, si lo recuerdo y si realmente es él, entonces nosotros estamos jodidos."


	16. Chapter 16

"¿Cuánto hay de ti que todavía no conozco?" Preguntó Ianto a Jack tras haber metido a Tim en la que hasta hacía poco había sido la cama del capitán. "A veces creo que no se de ti más que unas pocas cosas y que tu verdadero yo sigue siendo todo un misterio para mi."

Jack lo atrajo en silencio y le abrazó. No quería reconocer que estaba asustado, que todo aquello estaba a punto de sobrepasarle. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y frotó su brazo dulcemente.

"Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que no estoy solo." Suspiró con fuerza, ser sincero y expresar sus sentimientos no eran realmente lo suyo. "Durante mucho tiempo he tenido miedo de estar con alguien y lastimarle o simplemente de verle morir con el tiempo."

"¿Y que es lo que ha cambiado?" Ianto escuchó como el corazón del capitán se aceleraba rápidamente. "¿De que tienes miedo? Estamos juntos, tenemos un niño maravilloso, ¿Qué es lo que crees que puede salir mal?"

"Cuando vivas tantos años como yo…" Ianto volvió el gesto algo molesto. "Lo siento no quería decir eso. estoy nervioso."

"Cuéntame al menos quien esa criatura y lo que pasó entonces." Ianto sonrió. Estaba agotado, pero todavía tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto y escuchar la historia de Jack. se acurrucó mejor contra el pecho del capitán y gimió agradecido por la mano de Jack acariciando su cabeza.

"No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, no me gusta decirlo, pero he matado a más gente de la que me gustaría recordar. Pero si me acuerdo de aquella cosa, sobretodo porque como ha dicho Gwen, no había forma de acabar con él, no se le podía tocar, no había forma de hacerle nada."

"¿Cómo le venciste entonces?"

Jack cayó un segundo, pensando en algo que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo que los recuerdos todavía estaban borrosos en su mente. entonces lo vio en sus mente, aquella cosa era terrible y aunque no había sido fácil, había conseguido comunicarse con él, no con sonidos como si hablara con otra perosna, sino que se trataba de algo mental, algo que todavía no había conseguido averiguar.

"Ayúdame a salir de esta planeta." Las palabras aparecieron en su mente, no se trataba de una petición amistosa, sino algo más parecido a una amenaza.

"¿O si no que?"

"Capitán, no te conviene jugar así con alguien como yo. Sabes que no puedes vencerme." La criatura se echó a reír, al menos así lo escuchó Jack en su cabeza.

"Encontraré la forma, además no se si es una buena idea dejarte libre, he visto lo que has hecho a esa pobre gente, ¿Es que acaso no debes pagar por eso?"

"¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio capitán? Dime como vas a atraparme primero y luego a lo mejor permito que me arrestes y me juzgues." Aquella sombra se acercó un poco más hacia el capitán, al mismo tiempo que una nueva sombra aparecía detrás de la primera.

"¿Te has traído refuerzos?"

Jack sacó su arma, pero cogió discretamente con la mano libre un pequeño aparato. No estaba seguro que fuera a funcionar, en la base no había podido comprobarlo todavía, pero tenía que intentarlo, no había otra forma de acabar con esa cosa. Si es que había otra forma de hacerlo.

"¿Refuerzos?" Es mi compañero, los dos queremos marcharnos y nos vas a ayudar capitán."

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que pasará si no lo hago."

La criatura no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo nada cuando su compañero se lanzó desde atrás hasta el capitán. Era muy ágil, dio un gran salto, tanto que paso por encima de la cabeza de su compañero. Jack se movió con rapidez, consiguió dar un paso atrás, sacó el pequeño aparato y disparó.

Hubo un gran fogonazo que casi cegó a Jack, tan sólo escuchó algo parecido a un grito, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era y después un golpe seco de algo que caía al suelo.

"Cuando fui capaz de ver de nuevo, esa cosa tenía cuerpo, no sabría decir como era pues no se trataba de nada que pudiera reconocer. Estaba muerto y la primera de las sombras estaba clavada en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado antes. Gruño o eso parecía y creí que iba a atacarme, pero no lo hizo, se que me miraba, aunque no tuviera ojos a la vista."

"¿No te hizo nada?"

"Siempre lo he pensado, pero jamás encontré la respuesta. Incluso llegué a pensar que su compañero era más bien su… no lo se, no se que decir, ni siquiera se porque vuelve ahora. El problema es que ahora está amenazando a mi familia."

Ianto sonrió, después de escuchar la historia de Jack, por fin volvía su lado más paternal.

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó su joven compañero. "¿Tienes aquel aparato? Aquel con el que mataste a su compañero."

"No se que fue de él."

Un intenso pitido cortó la conversación. Los dos se miraron, sabían lo que eso significaba, por lo que sin decir nada, los dos echaron a correr pasillo adelante. Habían puesto una alarma en las puertas del dormitorio donde estaba Tim; todo tipo de seguridad y alguien se la había saltado.

Jack entró de golpe en la habitación y tras él lo hizo Ianto; los dos se quedaron parados, allí estaba esa cosa, Jack la reconoció a la primera, mientras que Ianto tuvo que ahogar un grito. No pudo ver lo que era, pero si que lo vio demasiado cerca de su hijo. Quería ir hasta él, cogerlo en brazos y alejarlo de la terrible amenaza a la que se enfrentaba.

"Hola otra vez capitán." Ianto se sorprendió al escuchar aquella aterradora voz en su mente, tanto que le paralizó.

"Papá." Dijo el niño y trató de ir hasta sus padres. Ianto se agachó y abrió los brazos para esperarle, pero la sombra alargó un brazo negro hasta el niño y le hizo echarse hacia atrás. "¡Papá!"

"Deja a mi hijo." Ianto fue hacia la criatura y hacia su niño, no iba a permitir que esa cosa se lo se llevara así como así sin luchar. "Deja a mi hijo o te juro que…"

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer muchacho?"

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la criatura alargó la otra sombra que había tomado forma de un brazo y atrapó a Ianto contra la pared. Le sujetó del cuello, haciendo que perdiera el contacto con el suelo.

"¿Y ahora que? Vamos capitán, sería lo justo ¿No crees? Tu mataste a mi compañero, entonces yo ahora podría matar al tuyo. Sería lo más justo y lo sabes."

"No se te ocurra ponerles una mano encima o te aseguro que te mataré igual que hice con tu amigo." Jack no podía estar más furioso. Nadie tocaba a su familia, nadie se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a su hijo y al hombre al que quería y se iba como si nada.

"Espero que tengas un plan mejor que la última vez porque ya he tomado mis medidas para impedir que hagas algo así."

Ianto apenas podía respirar en ese momento, veía pequeños puntitos negros delante de él y necesitaba por todos los medios volver a tocar el suelo. miró a Jack, quería asegurarse que el capitán sabía lo que hacía. Jack le devolvió la mirada, pero no sonrió, no mostraba la misma seguridad que otras veces. Lo conocía demasiado, sabía cuando tenía las cosas controladas o cuando la situación le estaba sobrepasando, aquella era una de las veces.

"Suelta al niño." Consiguió decir Ianto con poco más de un hilo de voz. Ya me tienes a mi, ¿Qué más quieres? No es más que un niño inocente."

La criatura guardó silencio un momento, como si estuviera pensando en aquella situación. De repente, la mano que sostenía a Ianto lo lanzó contra la pared, no quería tener que enfrentarse a nadie y le dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Jack intentó dar un paso adelante hacia él, pero la criatura se había puesto en medio.

"Tu novio tiene razón en algo. No necesito dos rehenes para conseguir lo que quiero y algo me dice que serás más cooperativo si tengo conmigo a tu hijo. En cuanto a tu compañero, deberías cuidar de él, los humanos sois una especie muy frágil."

"Deja a mi hijo."

"Cuando hagas lo que quiero. Hasta entonces…" La sombra rodeó al niño que gritó el nombre de su padre un par de veces hasta que su voz se dejó de escuchar. Un momento más tarde la sombra por completo también desapareció.

"¡Tim!" Gritó Jack, pero el niño ya no estaba allí.

Corrió hasta Ianto que poco a poco estaba volviendo en si. Le ayudó pero al hacerlo y poner la mano tras su cabeza, se dio cuenta que se le empapaba con sangre y recordó lo que había dicho su enemigo, que los humanos eran muy frágiles, lo había hecho a posta.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jack deberías descansar un poco."

"Pensaba que a estas horas ya sabías que no necesito descansar." Gwen continuó mirando al capitán y le acarició la espalda en silencio. "Lo siento, no quería ser tan borde, pero con todo esto…"

"No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Lo estás pasando mal, es normal. pero te prometo que lo solucionaremos."

Jack no dijo nada, pero a Gwen no le hacía falta para que supiera lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Se volvió hacia la cama donde descansaba Ianto. Llevaba durmiendo horas, desde que Jack le había obligado a tumbarse.

"No quiero hacerlo Jack, Tim está ahí fuera en alguna parte y tenemos que encontrarlo." Ianto intentó levantarse del suelo, pero a punto estuvo de caer de nuevo, sino fuera porque Jack le sostuvo entre sus brazos, intentando que se volviera a sentar en el suelo. "Jack, déjame, podemos rastrearlo, seguro que puedo encontrar algo en el sistema."

Focejeó con el capitán con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacer nada; la herida de la cabeza le dolía demasiado, sentía toda su cabeza palpitando y las piernas no le iban a sostener por mucho tiempo; por lo que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí sentado.

"Jack…"

"Lo se, pero te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo."

"Es nuestro pequeño Jack." Sin poder evitarlo, Ianto se abrazó a Jack y enterró su rostro contra el pecho de Jack.

Se sentía terriblemente agotado, quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el agotamiento, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía cerrar los ojos, pues en ese momento, los ojos de Tim aparecían en su mente. Se le veía tan asustado y eso le daba ganas de llorar a Ianto, porque lo que veía alejarse.

Al final, Jack consiguió a la enfermería, donde le dio unos cuantos puntos en la herida de la cabeza y finalmente hizo que se durmiera, gracias a un par de tranquilizantes. Antes, Ianto le había rogado que no se fuera de su lado. Jack le tomó la mano y sonrió.

"No voy a irme a ninguna parte, he dejado todos los sistemas buscando a Tim y mira," Le mostró un ordenador a su compañero. "Podré trabajar desde aquí. Así no tendré que separarme de ti."

Ianto sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama. Estaba dolorido y asustado. Hasta hacía unos pocos meses, la posibilidad de ser padre no era algo más que una fantasía que jamás podría cumplir, pero cuando Tim apareció en sus vidas, todo cambió y el niño, junto con Jack se convirtió en toda su vida, las dos únicas personas que daban sentido a su vida.

Jack le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí y ahora llevaba ya varias horas sentado junto a él, mientras trabajaba en el ordenador que conectaba con todos los demás computadores de la base.

Pero no había rastro de Tim por ninguna parte, el niño parecía haberse esfumado y aunque no necesitaba dormir, pues no era una necesidad vital para él, Jack estaba empezando a notar el cansancio venciéndole.

"Jack, ¿Por qué no me dejas seguir con la búsqueda y te tumbas un rato?" El capitán no dijo nada, a aquellas alturas, Gwen le conocía demasiado bien, como para saber leer su mirada sin que dijera nada. "Ianto te necesita tanto como Tim y mientras yo puedo buscar durante horas al niño, no se como hacer sentir mejor a Ianto, no tanto como tu ¿Verdad Jack?"

El capitán sonrió.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Siempre tengo razón Jack, mis ideas son las mejores y no puedes negarme que ahora estoy en lo cierto." Jack asintió y puso el ordenador en las manos de Gwen.

Fue hasta la cama y se tumbó al lado de Ianto, rodeó su cuerpo, que parecía tan frágil en se momento, con sus dos brazos y le escuchó suspirar.

"Te prometo que vamos a encontrarlo, nadie se lleva a nuestro pequeño sin pagarlo." Le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Mientras dormía, Ianto apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del capitán y se acurrucó contra él todo lo que pudo, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Empezó a soñar de nuevo con Tim, el niño estaba jugando en su habitación, con algunos de los nuevos juguetes que le habían comprando sus padres esa misma semana. Parecía tan feliz, se volvió hacia su padre y le mostró lo que estaba haciendo.

"Que bonito." Dijo Ianto arrodillándose junto a él y le revolvió el cabello. "¿Qué es?"

"Es una trampa para el hombre oscuro."

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Mira papá, he hecho una trampa para el señor oscuro de mis sueños." El niño mostró una gran sonrisa y le entregó el pequeño aparto a su padre, mientras esperaba que Ianto reaccionara. "¿Te gusta?"

"Claro, pero habrá que enseñárselo a papá, seguro que Jack sabe como usarlo."

"Yo se lo diré, se como funciona, me ha quedado muy bien." Mantuvo la sonrisa y abrazó a su padre cariñosamente.

De repente, todo se puso negro, Tim desapareció delante de sus narices, su hijo ya no estaba allí, tan sólo sentía que había estado allí y que tenía que encontrarlo fuera como fuera. Tim le necesitaba, incluso escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza llamándole, pidiéndole que le ayudara, pero por más que lo buscaba a oscuras por la habitación y por toda la casa, el niño no aparecía por ninguna parte.

"Papá, ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte?"

"Tim cariño, ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Papá, ayúdame por favor!" Lo sentía, sabía que estaba cerca, muy cerca de donde estaba, pero Ianto no podía verlo, no conseguía tocarlo, no fue capaz de llegar hasta él.

"¡Tim!"

Ianto despertó de golpe y quedó sentado en la cama. La cabeza le zumbaba y le entraron ganas de vomitar, se apretó el estómago y cerró los ojos; un momento más tarde sintió las manos de Jack rodeando su cintura y le besó el cuello.

"Tranquilo, solo ha sido una pesadilla."

"No, Jack, no ha sido solo un sueño, era Tim, me estaba llamando. ¿No lo ha sentido tu?"

"Yo no duermo Ianto."

"¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Tim y yo estemos conectados? no se, estuvimos enfermos al mismo tiempo cuando terminó por convertirse en un ser humano. Tal vez eso creara un vínculo especial entre nosotros."

Ianto se estreció, todavía notaba la presencia del niño, mucho más fuerte incluso que en su sueño. Miró por la habitación, pero no estaba. Creía estar volviéndose loco poco a poco. se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y sollozó, ¿Qué iba a hacer si terminaba perdiendo a su hijo realmente? No se sentía con fuerzas de seguir adelante, ni aunque Jack estuviera con él.

"_Papá."_

Ianto levantó la mirada, estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, era la voz de su hijo, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero el niño seguía sin estar allí.

"_Papá, por favor, ayúdame."_

"Jack…"

Volvió a estremecerse entre los brazos de Jack.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"No, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No hago más que escuchar la voz de Tim, me está llamando, pero se que no está aquí…" estaba temblando, por lo que Jack lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Crees que puedo estar volviéndome loco? Hay gente que se vuelve loca cuando pierde a sus hijos."

"No te estás volviendo loco, te lo prometo."

"_Papá."_

"Ahí está otra vez, dentro de mi cabeza, siempre dentro de mi cabeza."

"Yo también lo he oído." Ianto se dio la vuelta y miró al capitán. "Si, yo también lo he oído. Definitivamente no te estás volviendo loco. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tu todavía tienes que descansar."

"Pero Jack…"

"Nada de peros, todavía no te has repuesto del golpe y no sabemos lo que significa exactamente que estemos escuchando a Tim, así que tu quédate en la cama y cuando tenga algo vendré a buscarte." Jack estaba para levantarse, pero Ianto le sujetó la mano.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, vamos a encontrar a Tim los dos juntos."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla por fin, suspiró con fuerza, como si no hubiera podido respirar en las últimas horas y dejó la vista puesta en el ordenador. Nada, todavía no había conseguido encontrar absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con Tim. Había mirado demasiados informes de misiones anteriores, como para recordar como era cada uno, pero todavía no había encontrado pruebas de que podía estar ocurriendo con su hijo, donde podía estar.

"Lo vamos a encontrar." Jack se dio la vuelta. Gwen le estaba sonriendo y le ofreció una taza de café. "Se que no es como que prepara Ianto, pero he hecho lo que he podido."

"Gracias."

Gwen se había dado cuenta hacía horas ya, que el capitán había perdido la luz que brillaba siempre en sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto tan abatido, ni cuando el mundo había estado a punto de acabar.

"Lo digo en serio Jack, lo vamos a encontrar. Esa cosa se ha tenido que llevar a Tim a algún lugar físico, tienen que estar en alguna parte, porque tu hijo no se puede desmateralizar."

"Lo se, pero he visto demasiada tecnología extraterrestre como para saber que se puede hacer casi cualquier cosa con los aparatos apropiados."

"Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar el aparato."

Jack sabía que Gwen estaba tan asustada como él, pero alguien tenía que mantenerse fuerte y el capitán no estaba en su mejor momento para serlo. Su amiga le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Si alguna le había cabido alguna duda, sobre el primer motivo por el que le había reclutado para el equipo, allí mismo lo tenía.

"¿Cómo está Ianto?" No le hacía falta preguntar, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saberlo, pero aún así, sentía que debía hacerlo.

"Está durmiendo, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y creo que es lo mejor, lo está pasando fatal, igual que yo, pero Ianto… él es especial. Creo que de alguna forma está unido a Tim, no se como, pero… no quiere decirme nada, pero se que eso le está destrozando y no puedo…"

Las palabras se le atragantaron, Gwen le abrazó con más fuerza.

"No hace falta que lo digas ya lo se. Por eso te prometo que todo va a salir bien, todos estamos trabajando muy duro para traer a Tim de vuelta de donde quiera que esté."

"_Papá, no puedo verte, ¿Dónde estás?"_

Jack se estremeció entre los brazos de Gwen.

"Dime que lo estás oyendo, porque a veces pienso que estoy enloqueciendo. Dime que también estás escuchando a Tim."

Gwen no contestó, Jack notaba que el cuerpo de su amiga parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, en un muñeco de si misma. Jack se dio la vuelta y la miró, su mirada estaba clavada en la pared, aunque sus pupilas se movían como si realmente estuviera viendo algo.

"Gwen, ¿Estás bien?" Su amiga no contestó. "¿Gwen?"

"_Papá, ¿dónde estás?" _El niño sonaba cada vez más lejos, como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada. _"Papá, el señor oscuro está…" _De repente la voz del niño desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido en la base.

"¡Tim!" Gritó Gwen.

Jack se levantó de golpe y sujetó a su amiga antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Estaba desconcertada, le miraba buscando una explicación ante todo lo que había ocurrido, sabía que había perdido un par de minutos, pero no sabía lo que había pasado, simplemente los había perdido como si nada.

"Le he visto." Dijo ella. "He visto a Tim, pero no está aquí, era un sitio oscuro y frío, creo que está asustado." Jack volvió a estremecerse, no podía estarse sentado sin hacer nada y ver sufrir a su familia. "Pero sabe que vas a encontrarle, confía en ti y en Ianto."

Jack quería preguntarle muchas cosas, tenía que saber que su hijo estaba bien, si aquel hombre, esa criatura o lo que fuera el señor oscuro le había hecho algún daño. Sin embargo no lo hizo, no dijo nada, podía ver en los ojos de su amiga que estaba hecha polvo.

Gwen adoraba a ese niño, lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, Jack sabía que verles a ellos con el niño, le había hecho recapacitar sobre la idea de tener sus propios hijos. Pero si ahora no podía salvarle, si no conseguían encontrarle, Gwen quedaría destrozada y tal vez ese sueño, de sus propios hijos, no se haría realidad nunca.

Por eso, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y aguantó las lágrimas.

Sin embargo todavía en silencio, Gwen se separó de Jack y echó a correr. el capitán no la siguió, algo le decía que lo que fuera a hacer, tenía que hacerlo sola. Él sin embargo, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Fue hasta su dormitorio, había dejado allí a Ianto por la mañana. El muchacho estaba agotado y se había quedado dormido en seguida. El golpe en la cabeza había sido terrible, aunque al principio lo había tomado como un simple chichón.

Entró con cuidado y se sentó en la cama junto a su compañero, estaba acurrucado, cubierto por la gabardina de Jack, que el mismo le había pedido en sueños. Sonrió al verlo, parecía realmente tranquilo, seguramente estaba soñando con una familia perfecta, con Tim y con él, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"Jack…"

"Creía que estabas dormido."

"No consigo dormir." Dijo el muchacho mientras se incorporaba lentamente, ayudado por las manos de Jack. el capitán volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. "¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Sabes donde está?"

Jack negó con la cabeza y apretó el cuerpo de Ianto contra él justo antes de escuchar que sollozaba con la cabeza pegada contra su pecho. No estaba seguro que le destrozaba más el corazón, si no tener noticias todavía sobre su hijo o ver y escuchar lo mal que lo estaba pasando su joven compañero.

"No, pero he descubierto algo, tu y yo no somos los únicos que escuchamos a Tim, le ha ocurrido algo extraño a Gwen, no se lo que ha sido, pero creo que ella si que está detrás de alguna pista."

Ianto le miró en silencio, pero de repente sonrió.

"He soñado con él, bueno no estoy seguro que fuera realmente un sueño, era demasiado real, pero Tim estaba allí, contigo y era feliz, Jack, Tim va a ser muy feliz cuando lo encontremos."

"¿Y tu? ¿Dónde estabas tu en ese sueño?" Ianto no dijo nada pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

Jack le conocía demasiado bien, como par saber que ese gesto no era algo natural en Ianto, estaba escondiendo algo que no quería que Jack descubriera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el capitán conocía todos y cada uno de los gestos de su joven compañero y ese precisamente le preocupaba de verdad.

"¿Qué es lo que me estás contando?"

"Nada, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he visto en mi sueño, Tim era feliz y tu eras feliz, es todo lo que necesito, para saber que las cosas saldrán bien."

"No me lo trago, hay algo que no me estás contado y que tu sabes."

Los dos guardaron silencio, Jack no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que Ianto se lo contara, porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que Ianto no estaba tranquilo, lo veía en sus ojos, lo notaba; ya eran demasiados años juntos como para no estar completamente seguro de algo así.

"¿Qué es?"

Ianto se mordió el labio, qué podía decirle, si le contaba la verdad, destrozaría a Jack, era mejor que pensara que las cosas estaban realmente bien, aunque no fuera más que una mentira piadosa. Pero ahora sabe daba cuenta que se había equivocado, Jack le pillado en su mentira.

"Yo no estaba en esa visión." La voz de Ianto se entrecortó antes de que terminara de hablar. "No estaba Jack."

"Pero eso no quiere decir nada, puede significar muchas cosas." Los dos sabían que no era así, Jack acababa de comprender la visión de su compañero, aunque todavía no la quisiera creer.

"Solo significa una cosa y lo sabes tan bien como yo."

"¡Creo que lo tengo!" Gwen entró a la carrera en el dormitorio, los dos la miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada, estaban siendo demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo. "No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que podemos encontrar a Tim."


	19. Chapter 19

Los había llevado a la sala de reuniones, la gran pantalla estaba encendida y en ella se veían distintas gráficas. Ianto y Jack se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos comprendía a donde quería ir a parar su amiga. Rhys se sentó en la esquina, había visto tantas cosas que ya no se iba a sorprender de nada que dijera su mujer.

"Tim está aquí." Dijo Gwen con rotundidad.

"¿Cómo que está aquí? Gwen hemos pasado por mucho últimamente y te agradecería que fueras más concentra." Jack pasó su mano por la espalda de Ianto, su compañero estaba tan tenso y pálido.

"Se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero creo estar casi segura que lo que sea se ha llevado a vuestro hijo no tiene un cuerpo sólido con el que moverse por nuestro mundo físico; por eso, empecé a pensar que tal vez se trate de un problema de dos realidades y que ese ser y Tim nunca hayan salido de la base y que por eso sois capaces de oírle, porque en realidad, vuestro hijo esté aquí."

"Jack…" Ianto empezó a temblar, la sola idea de haber perdido tanto tiempo cuando Tim estaba en realidad muy cerca, le aterraba sobremanera.

"¿Y como has pensado encontrarles?"

Gwen sonrió, realmente parecía tenerlo todo controlado.

"No lo he probado todavía, pero creo que si usamos uno de los aparatos de ultrasonidos que tenemos aquí abajo, podrías localizarlos. Tengo la teoría que si están aquí, aunque no podamos verlos, de que si les escucháis podemos buscarlos con el sonido, hacer que ondas externas a ellos, reboten contra sus cuerpos y nos indiquen donde están.

En otras circunstancias, esa teoría le hubiera parecido una locura, pero no tenían nada, llevaba pensando todo el día y no había dado con ninguna forma para dar con su hijo.

"Supongo que no perdemos nada por probar." Djio finalmente Jack. "Dinos que es lo que tienes pensando y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte."

La sonrisa de Gwen, levantó el ánimo de todos, si tenía razón, si su amiga estaba en lo correcto y aquellos les ayudaba a dar con Tim… Gwen les dio las instrucciones necesarias para intentar que aquella locura funcionara, le dijo a Rhys que necesitaría unos walkie talkies y ella se fue en busca de una radio suficientemente potente, dejando a Jack y Ianto solos en la sala.

"¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara?"

"Si te dijera que lo estoy sabrías que estoy mintiendo. Ianto me conoces mejor que nadie, así que ya sabes que soy la persona más optimista del mundo, pero cuando se trata de la gente a la que quiero."

Ianto se apretó entre sus brazos, Jack le hacía sentir bien, incluso en los peores momentos. Necesitaba sentirlo, oírle decir que todo iba a salir bien, aunque fuera una mentira. Pero el muchacho estaba aterrado, muerto de miedo como no se había sentido nunca.

"Tenemos que recuperar a nuestro pequeño."

"Lo haremos, te lo prometo. No le va a pasar nada." Jack lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza. "Lo siento."

"¿Jack de que hablas?"

"Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa. Tim dijo que ese hombre, el señor oscuro, venía por mi, porque yo le había hecho algo. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si solo os está haciendo daño a vosotros para castigarme por algo?"

Ianto se separó del capitán y le miró a los ojos, acarició su rostro y sonrió con ternura. Jack podía salvar el mundo mil veces con los ojos cerrados, pero era capaz de castigarse por todo lo que ocurría. Por eso le amaba tanto, porque tenía el corazón más grande que el chico había visto nunca. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó casi con desesperación.

"_Papá." _Se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, no había nada, tan solo una habitación vacía.

"Tim." Dijo Jack dando un paso adelante. "Tim, vamos a traerte de vuelta te lo prometo."

"_Papá, no puedo verte, ¿Dónde estás? Tengo miedo papá, no se donde estáis. ¿Vais a venir a por mi? No quiero quedarme aquí solo, me asusta este sitio, está muy oscuro."_

Ianto apretó una vez más la mano del capitán y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar.

"_Tim, soy papá." _Empezó a decir Ianto, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su voz, intentando hacer que llegara lo más lejos posible, más allá de la realidad que estaban viendo y escuchando, si Gwen tenía razón, tenía que conseguir una prueba y tal vez si lo intentaba mucho... _"No se si puedes oírme, pero quiero que sepas que papá y yo te queremos mucho y no vamos a permitir que te pase nada malo. ¿Tim puedes oírme?"_

"_¿Papá, eres tu? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? Te escucho pero no puedo verte, ¿donde estás?"_

"_Tim, ¿de verdad puedes oírme?" _Apretó todavía más la mano de Jack, tal vez se trataba de la fuerza que estaban poniendo los dos, como si de un amplificador de radio se tratara.

"_Si, pero no puedo verte, déjame ir contigo."_

"_Tim, no te muevas de donde estás, vamos a encontrarte, estamos muy cerca y enseguida vamos a estar contigo. ¿De acuerdo campeón?"_

"_¡Papá! El señor oscuro vuelve otra vez, no le dejes que me lleve, no le dejes que me haga daño."_

"_¡Tim! ¡Tim!"_

Una fuerza invisible y sobrehumana, lanzó a Ianto contra la pared, todavía estaba dolorido por el golpe anterior, por lo que el nuevo empentón lo dejó aturdido. Cerró los ojos asegurándose que no iba a perder el conocimiento y pronto sintió unas manos que le ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

"Ianto, ¿estás bien?" Jack lo abrazó con fuerza y comprobó que la herida de la cabeza no se había reabierto. "Vamos necesitas descansar, te llevaré de vuelta a la habitación."

"No, estoy bien Jack." Ianto sonreía pese al dolor, estaba sonriendo y parecía realmente feliz. "Le he notado cerca. Jack, Gwen tiene razón, Tim está muy cerca y creo que podemos localizarlo con la radió."Empezó a caminar, seguido de cerca por Jack para asegurarse que no caía al suelo. "Ahora tenemos que averiguar como abrir un portal entre esa otra realidad y la nuestra. Si usamos el aparato de diversificación que creo Tosh hace dos años, podríamos…"

La habitación se volvió borrosa delante de él, después de todo, el golpe si que había sido importante. Se tambaleó y tropezó, Jack lo sostuvo y dejó que se apoyara sobre él.

"Tienes que descansar, ni siquiera estás recuperado del primer golpe y te acabas de llevar otro bueno." Tiró de él, pero Ianto se resistió.

"No, Jack. Primero tenemos que encontrar a Tim, traerlo de vuelta y acabar con el desgraciado que ha tenido retenido a nuestro hijo y que le está atemorizando." Había tanta fuerza en sus ojos el capitán no pudo negarse. Pero le estaría vigilando, no iba a darse el lujo de poner en peligro la vida del hombre al que quería también.

O –

Siguiendo las instrucciones que había dicho Ianto, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, montaron la radio y el aparato de diversificación en la sala de reuniones. Ianto le pidió a Jack que le dejara solo en la habitación, si aquella cosa tenía algo contra el capitán, tal vez decidía aparecer delante de Ianto y entonces podían cazarlo.

A regañadientes, Jack aceptó, pero colocaron dos cámaras más además de las habituales, para tener toda la sala vigilada. Ianto se sentó a la mesa y esperó, algo le decía que aquello iba a acabar bien, tenía que acabar bien, porque ya habían sufrido demasiado y era su momento de ser una familia normal y feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos sin ocurrir nada y durante un momento Ianto pensó que Tim no iba a aparecer, que tal vez la criatura que lo tenía retenido no le iba a dejar acercarse a él. Pero en seguida el milagro se hizo real.

"_¿Papá?"_

Se levantó de un saltó y puso en marcha todos los aparatos tal y como habían acordado. Miró a su alrededor, buscaban la aparición de su hijo y entonces lo encontró, junto a la puerta. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, lo había echado tanto de menos.

"Tim, ¿puedes verme?"

"Papá." El niño echó a correr hacia él, pero Ianto lo detuvo.

"Todavía no, cielo, todavía tenemos que hacer una cosa. ¿Dónde está el señor oscuro?" Tim miró a su alrededor y señaló a la esquina, en la que se ocultaba una sombra. "Deja en paz a mi hijo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Venganza." La terrible voz inundó la habitación.

"Secuestrando a mi hijo, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te matemos. No se lo que te hizo Jack, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora Jack tiene una familia y mi hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurriera."

La sombra se movió, Ianto se dirigió hacia Tim, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquella cosa se dirigía realmente hacia él. Se quedó quieto, esperando, si eso le daba tiempo a Jack a calibrar el aparato de diversificación, haría cualquier cosa.

"Alguien tiene que pagar." Volvió a decir la criatura, mientras seguía acercándose a Ianto.

La cosa levantó la mano y Ianto sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Le miró, era realmente fuerte, no era nada contra lo que se hubiera enfrentado hasta ese momento. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, preguntándose si eso era lo que se sentía teniendo un ataque al corazón.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y Jack apareció con una especie de mando a distancia en la mano, pese al dolor, Ianto lo reconoció en seguida como el aparato diseñado por Tosh.

"Tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?" La criatura dejó a Ianto, que cayó al suelo, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad y se encaminó hacia Jack. Tim también se movió y fue hasta su padre; Ianto lo miró, deseaba tanto poder tocarle. "No se lo que te hice, pero te aseguro que tenía una orden de las altas esferas para detenerte."

"Jack Harkness."

"Capitán Jack Harkness."

"Destruiste mis planes una vez capitán. Lo tenía todo preparado para dominar aquel planeta y tu lo impediste. Me encerraste aquí, pero tengo que darte las gracias, porque me has dado más poder del que nunca hubiera imaginado, esta realidad es mía."

"Pues entonces lo tendré que arreglar. Porque el plan era encerrarte en un lugar en el que no tuvieras nada."

Jack apretó uno de los botones del diversificador y un rayo salió disparado hacia la criatura. Esta protestó y se estremeció con fuerza. Dio unos pasos más hacia Jack y por fin se detuvo.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"

"De momento convertirlo el algo realmente sólido, algo parecido a una estatua de piedra, pero no durará mucho así. Si no recuerdo mal esta cosa no tiene cuerpo, tan solo se transforma en lo que desea, ya sea sólido o no. Puede jugar con todos los estados a su elección y esto no le retendrá mucho."

Ianto protestó, el dolor en el pecho todavía era persistente, aquella cosa estaba volviendo la vida demasiado rápido. El muchacho miró a su hijo que se había arrodillado junto a él, pero el dolor le apremiaba demasiado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. En pocos segundos quedó inconsciente.

O –

Al despertar, Jack estaba junto a la cama, con la mano de Ianto entre las suyas. El muchacho se incorporó, pero sentía el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiera sido pisoteado por una manada de búfalos.

"Jack."

"Bienvenido, nos has dado un buen susto."

"Dime que ha funcionado, Jack, dime que Tim está bien." Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

"¡Papá!"

Tim brincó sobre la cama y se abrazó a su padre, hasta casi ahogarlo. Ianto lo recibió en sus brazos con fuerza y enterró su cabeza contra el hombro de su hijo. Miró a Jack y lo vio sonreír, tenía tantas preguntas, pero en ese momento le daban igual.

Pasaron la mañana allí, hablando con su hijo, asegurándose que todo en él estaba bien y disfrutando de un buen rato en familia. Después de comer, Tim se quedó dormido en brazos de Jack.

"¿Qué pasó con esa cosa?" Preguntó por fin Ianto.

"No quieres saberlo." Ianto le miró, había tantas cosas que no sabía de Jack, que no quería que aquello se convirtiera en otro más de todos los enigmas del capitán. "Lo congelé, ahora está hibernando, pero me aseguraré que no vuelva a despertar nunca."

"Creí que le habrías matado."

Jack besó su frente cariñosamente. "No te habría gustado que hiciera, incluso después de lo que nos hizo." Ianto sonrió, que bien le conocía. "Tenías razón en cuanto al diversificador; primero lo probamos con la criatura y al ver que funcionaba, lo hicimos con Tim. El pobre estaba temblando cuando lo trajimos a esta realidad."

"Es normal tenía que estar muy asustado después de todo lo que había pasado."

"No, no estaba asustado por él, sino por ti. Estabas en el suelo, tan pálido y apenas reaccionabas. Yo también me asusté, pero sabía que lo que querías era ver a tu hijo y luego te preocuparías por ti mismo."

Ianto le besó otra vez, mientras acariciaba en cabello de su hijo, dormido en los brazos de su compañero.

"¿Sabes que es lo que no hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo?" Le dijo a Jack al oído. Jack suspiró. "Desde que Tim está con nosotros no hemos tenido mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal si le dejamos dormir y nos vamos a tu despacho? Como en los viejos tiempos."

Entre risas, Jack cogió al niño y lo metió en la cama, colocó una pequeña cámara enfocando a la cama y la puso en marcha; desde la sala de ordenadores en la que estaba trabajando Gwen, su amiga podría asegurarse que el niño estaba bien en todo momento y que ninguna criatura se acercaba a él. Un momento más tarde, atrapó el cuerpo de Ianto y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente, le tomó de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo al despacho. Aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga.


End file.
